Letters from the lost days
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas. - Dumbledore/Grindelwaldt - Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Letters from the lost days  
Autora: Ryekodono  
Série: Harry Potter  
Personagens: Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
Resumo: Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas. (Dumbledore-Grindelwaldt) (Yaoi-Lemon)**

**Nota da autora:**** Versão revisada e apimentada dessa minha fic. A culpa é toda do Deviantart, honestly. Só para reforçar; eu não escrevo fics de Harry Potter. Não me sinto à vontade em vosso universo, portanto qualquer besteira que eu citar sobre magias e poções me corrijam.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Ryeko**

**Letters from the lost days**

**Capítulo 1**

"O que você está lendo?"

Havia uma brisa agradável nos jardins de Godric's Hollow. O vento quente de fim de tarde e o silêncio que tanto serviu ao ruivo nos últimos meses. Nada lhe incomodava em seu jardim secreto... Seu irmão não o conhecia, sua irmã menos ainda. Até mesmo os pássaros pareciam evitar aquela área particular do cemitério.

"Perdão...?"

Ainda assim o silêncio, o maravilhoso silêncio, foi quebrado por uma pergunta. Albus se viu imediatamente preso pela surpresa e por um par de olhos verdes que o fitavam.

"Eu perguntei o que você estava lendo... o nome do livro." – O rapaz apontou para o exemplar grosso que havia em suas mãos. Ele parecia levemente incomodado em ter de repetir a sua pergunta, com um meio-sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

Foi uma visão completamente inesperada. Albus não imaginava ter alguém a interromper sua leitura, muito menos um jovem desconhecido. A presença de estranhos em Godric's Hollow era muito restrita, e o fato daquele rapaz ter aparentemente a sua idade retardou ainda mais seu raciocínio. Albus balbuciou o nome de seu livro de poções avançadas, o sobrenome inglês da autora e tentou compreender por que os olhos verde-esmeralda se comprimiram em reconhecimento.

"Ah..." – Murmurou, alargando o seu sorriso. – "Então você deve ser Albus Dumbledore."

Agora a expressão do ruivo era de uma análise fria. Ele observou o sorriso maroto que o loiro tinha nos lábios, as passadas em sua direção. Os olhos de Albus eram duas esferas comprimidas por trás dos óculos meia-lua, e esbarraram nos cachos loiros do desconhecido. Aqueles fios cascateavam belamente sobre o ombro do rapaz, somados à pele clara e ao nariz fino. Dumbledore assumiu imediatamente que ele era de descendência germ.

"Bathilda Bagshot. Ela é minha tia." – Vestes negras moldavam o corpo do desconhecido, roupas de bruxo bem cortadas em uma sobrecasaca. – "Segundo ela," - continuou - "você é tão genial quanto encantador..."

Havia sarcasmo naquela voz, uma ironia pesada para um rosto de traços tão suaves. O sorriso se mantinha, ainda com uma pontada de petulância erguendo o canto daqueles lábios.

"Ouvi falar de sua visita." – Dumbledore voltou o olhar para o livro e se perguntou se deveria cumprimentá-lo devidamente. – "Bathilda me disse que esperava um sobrinho de Durnstang."

Uma risada leve percorreu o cemitério. Foi uma reação suave, e dela seguiu-se um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto do desconhecido.

"Ela não se conteve de falar da minha expulsão, então...?" – Suas passadas circundaram Albus com uma superioridade tranqüila. – "Óbvio que não... não creio que minha _querida _tia jamais tenha contido qualquer informação pessoal de seus vizinhos..."

Dumbledore considerou aquela informação maldosa, petulante e inevitavelmente verdadeira. O loiro suspirou, engolindo o resto de seu riso jovial e encarou o rapaz que permanecia sentado, segurando o livro entre os dedos finos.

"Por que você foi expulso?"

Foi uma pergunta impulsiva, e Dumbledore se arrependeu de fazê-la.

"Por quê? Uma pergunta objetiva. Ainda assim... por que alguém deveria temer a expulsão de um centro educacional tão restrito?" – Os olhos verdes percorreram toda a figura sentada de Albus, de cima a baixo. – "É claro que lá era bastante diferente de Hogwarts... Em Durnstang a intenção para com os alunos era a de polir os seus diamantes, e não encher o seu peito de medalhas e elogios."

Albus compreendeu a provocação, ainda que não o motivo pelo qual ela lhe foi feita. Ele o havia ofendido? Era sabido de todos que o ruivo havia sido internacionalmente conhecido por seus talentos no mundo da magia, recebendo um vasto número de premiações.

"Mas não o suficiente... Por mais que a política da escola fosse positiva eles ainda eram tolamente relutantes com a pesquisa." – Dumbledore apenas o encarava, algum brilho específico naquele olhar esverdeado impedindo-o de desviar seu foco. – "Durstang permite que seus alunos mantenham experimentos, você sabe... mas apesar da qualidade de seu laboratório não se pode esperar que eles compreendam uma pesquisa verdadeira."

O estranho de cabelos loiros suspirou.

"Claro que em uma semana eu terei 17 anos e poderei continuar minhas pesquisas sem a aprovação de ninguém..." – Seus olhos se desviaram para o livro, pausando nas gravuras douradas do título. – "Um belo livro esse... com informações bastante relevantes."

"Você já o leu?"

Havia um tom de surpresa na voz de Albus, uma curiosidade bem mascarada pela timidez. Aquele era um livro avançado de poções, ele não esperava que um estudante sem idade para praticar magia tivesse conhecimento de seu conteúdo.

"Mas é claro." – A resposta, porém, foi efusiva. – "Em Durnstang a leitura era liberada conforme o interesse do aluno... nada da cartilha obrigatória de Hogwarts. – Magda Atkins trata algumas opiniões interessantes sobre o uso das mandrágoras..." – O loiro deu outras passadas lentas, o olhar perdido nos túmulos ao seu redor. – "Apenas ignore o capítulo 3... Tudo o que ela fala sobre a Poção Polissuco é uma tremenda bobagem."

"Eu acabei de começar o livro."

Foi uma afirmação vaga, e Albus estava provocado e surpreso pela postura daquele rapaz. O loiro tornou a brandir um sorriso ousado nos lábios, com a mesma firmeza que desacreditava nas palavras escritas de uma especialista.

"Bem... temo que eu tenha de ir. Meus livros estarão sendo despachados a qualquer momento." – Um último olhar foi trocado, e o verde lhe encarava desafiante, ainda sob o belo sorriso. – "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Albus Dumbledore..."

Albus pensou com censura que não perguntara o nome do rapaz, mas apenas quando este já havia lhe dado as costas. Seus passos tranqüilos cruzaram os túmulos e Dumbledore umedeceu os seus lábios com a pergunta não feita, _o nome_ do desconhecido de comentários ácidos. O ruivo passou o indicador pelos fios ralos de barba que despontavam em seu queixo.

Os óculos meia-lua foram ajeitados em seu rosto, - o hábito antigo -, e Albus tornou a abrir o livro que lia. Um pensamento, porém, o levou para o índice, e para o terceiro capítulo que aquele desafiante rapaz havia advertido.

Poções polissuco... Albus descobriria por si mesmo.

* * *

"Meu sobrinho... Gellert Grindelwald"

Albus tomou a mão estendida em um aperto tímido. Os olhos dos dois se cruzavam com liberdade enquanto eram apresentados por Bathilda, e o ruivo não pode deixar de notar quão forte e macio era o aperto daquela mão. Aquela dualidade, até o momento, lhe descrevia Gellert perfeitamente.

"Vocês já se conhecem...?"

Talvez houvesse liberdade demais nos olhares, tempo demais apertando e analisando aqueles dedos claros. Foi Grindelwald quem abandonou o seu toque e encarou a tia com um sorriso impaciente.

"Eu tive o prazer de interromper sua leitura hoje à tarde... Nós conversamos por um momento. Eu apenas não o convidei para jantar, pois eu tive certeza de que você o faria, Bathilda." – O tom do rapaz era suave, mas Dumbledore se recordou de que não era a primeira vez que tratava a tia pelo nome. – "Tive certeza de que estaria ansiosa para nós dois nos conhecermos."

"Você precisa de amigos da sua idade, Gellert." – Bathilda era uma mulher tão alta quanto Albus e extremamente magra. Ela tocou no ombro do ruivo com uma liberdade simulada. – "Mas sentem-se, vamos comer. Fico contente de que tenha aceitado meu convite. Como vai Aberforth?"

Dumbledore respondeu com amabilidade, na medida do possível. O ruivo nunca foi conhecido por sua dissimulação, de forma que admitir que o irmão ainda sentia a morte da mãe era para ele de uma aridez política. Ele nem ao menos fingiu manter o sorriso em seu rosto.

"E a pequena Ariana?"

Albus notou que Grindelwald o analisava com interesse do outro lado da mesa. Daquela vez, o ruivo estava adequadamente vestido com uma casaca cinza-escura, enquanto o loiro mantinha o preto, ainda que numa veste menos social. Preto... o contraste combinava com ele, ainda que Dumbledore tenha balbuciado que a irmã estava como sempre esteve.

"O que está achando do livro?" – A pergunta de Gellert era acompanhada de um sorriso desafiante. – "Aposto que um ilustre estudioso de Hogwarts já terá chegado ao capítulo três, não é mesmo?"

Havia uma ironia inofensiva naquela pergunta, mas Albus reconhecia o escárnio por sua escola. Geralmente o ruivo a defenderia com todos os argumentos possíveis, mas aquele rapaz o intrigava.

"Sim. Porém eu sou obrigado a discordar de você, Gellert."

"Oh, verdade?"

Albus mantinha uma postura séria, comendo com as costas eretas e com a ordem corretíssima dos talheres. Ele não o encarava diretamente nos olhos, -por pura etiqueta -, e mantinha uma fala formal.

"A grande maioria das informações estão ultrapassadas... misturadas à superstição. Mas o método científico de Magda é bastante ousado."

"Como ousado, Albus?"

"Ela contestou os tabus da época. Ela estava errada, mas não é uma completa perda de tempo como você havia dito. Eu achei interessante ver a forma que ela responde aos".

Gellert não respondeu a princípio, e Bathilda prendia a respiração dentro de si, talvez surpresa por ver seu tímido sobrinho conversando abertamente com um estranho. Albus sentiu que a mulher conhecia muito pouco do próprio parente, ou talvez ainda mantivesse uma imagem infantil do rapaz.

Não havia nada de infantil naquela pausa.

"Então você gosta de contestar os tabus, Albus?" – Grindelwald sorriu e ergueu sua taça de vinho em um brinde solitário. – "Mas do que isso serviu a Magda? Ela foi queimada na fogueira, afinal."

"Ora, Gellert..." – Interrompeu Bathilda. – "Você sabe muito bem que os bruxos da antiguidade usavam feitiços para se camuflarem das chamas, querido."

Ouve um escárnio violento nos olhos verdes quando a encararam. Dumbledore não soube reconhecer se foi pela demonstração de carinho ou pela óbvia informação.

"É claro que eu sei disso, _querida tia._" – Ele se recompôs com um sorriso deslumbrante. – "É puramente simbólico! Queimá-la era queimar suas idéias, impedir que ela publicasse suas opiniões. Esse é um livro póstumo, Bathilda. Ela nunca o viu publicado e nunca soube quão relevantes foram suas opiniões sobre as mandrágoras, muito menos quão errôneas eram suas superstições sobre a poção polissuco."

Queimar suas idéias... Dumbledore achou aquela uma opinião interessante. Não foi ele mesmo que escreveu um ensaio sobre a caça às bruxas e como ela afastou os Trouxas da compreensão mágica para sempre?

"Veja, Albus, "- Continuou Gellert. – "Que quebrar os tabus sem um poder real não adianta absolutamente nada... O resultado sempre será incerto. Magda Atkins não viu suas letras publicadas, pois ela produziu ensaios e não ações."

"Uma atitude sem conhecimento não vale nada, Gellert." – Albus sentia seu estômago pulsar com os argumentos. O ruivo não era articulado e não gostava de se comunicar em palavras, mas tinha um tino particular por discussões teóricas. – "Magda é o pilar de muitas descobertas posteriores."

"Um belo e morto pilar..." – Havia um sorriso malicioso naqueles lábios. – "Cite três pessoas, Albus... Apenas três que sequer tenham ouvido falar dos estudos da Srta. Atkins e eu lhe darei toda a razão do mundo..."

Três pessoas...? Com exceção de Elphias Doge e aquele rapaz de comentários mordazes ele não conhecia ninguém interessado em livros tão avançados.

"Os ensaios são fantásticos, eu não nego. Mas são as ações que mudam o mundo!"

As próximas garfadas foram indigestas. Gellert foi o único dos três que não se afetou pelas próprias palavras. Ele inclusive comentou, com um sorriso tranqüilo, que a comida estava uma delícia.

"Ficarei em Godric's Hollow por tempo indeterminado." – Respondeu ele a pergunta do ruivo. – "Estou conduzindo uma importante pesquisa e Bathilda possui uma biblioteca impressionante. Montei meu laboratório lá, com sua permissão."

"Por que você não o mostra a Albus, Gellert? Tenho certeza de que meus livros não são nada perto do acervo de Hogwarts, mas sendo o rapaz estudioso que é, ele gostará de vê-los. Não é mesmo, querido?"

Albus forçou um sorriso desajeitado, grosseiro em seus lábios tímidos. Ele estava incomodado com algo que não compreendia por inteiro, uma sensação de borboletas dentro de seu estômago.

"Eu adoraria conhecê-lo."

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que Dumbledore visitava a biblioteca de Bathilda. Já duas vezes o ruivo tomara emprestado um dos livros da bruxa, talvez o maior motivo pelo qual ele a tratasse com amabilidade. O lugar era uma grande sala redonda, com prateleiras altas e duas mesas cumpridas de madeira polida.

Agora havia também duas caixas grandes com livros, alguns deles espalhados pelo chão, e uma das mesas já havia sido completamente tomada por materiais científicos. Estes, obviamente, eram de Gellert, e o rapaz se aproximou de suas poções com um jubilo maquiado.

"Nada impressionante..." – Afirmou o loiro com um suspiro ressentido. – "Eu não terei como imitar os laboratórios de Durnstang, porém os livros serão de grande ajuda."

"Sua tia possui uma bela biblioteca".

Albus havia se aproximado de uma das estantes, sentindo os olhos de Gellert sobre si. Eles frequentemente estavam lá, sobre ele, e ainda mais enquanto o bruxo observava seus pertences.

"Belos livros..."

Dumbledore pediu permissão para tocá-los, e esta lhe foi concedida ironicamente. A grande maioria dos exemplares eram específicos de poções, muitos poucos sobre a história da bruxaria e alguns ensaios não-encadernados. Albus estava realmente impressionado com a variedade quando esbarrou em um livro que não parecia pertencer àquele seleto grupo.

"'_Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo'_? Por que um livro infantil está no meio dos outros?"

Foi uma pergunta aparentemente leviana, porém Albus não esperava os passos apressados de Gellert. O loiro arrancou o livro de suas mãos e lhe fitou fundo nos olhos, as esferas lhe punindo pela ousadia.

"Eu o esqueci... Apenas isso." – Parecia haver mais naquela relutância, sendo que o bruxo inclusive guardou o livro fino dentro de suas vestes. – "Não me diga que o campeão de Hogwarts nunca leu contos-de-fada na sua infância...?"

"Por que você mostra tanto escárnio para com Hogwarts?"

Grindelwald suspirou.

"Não com Hogwarts apenas, mas com todas as instituições de ensino." – O rapaz abriu um sorrisinho desculposo. – "Elas nunca funcionaram para mim... Os livros foram meus verdadeiros professores. Mesmo que elas sejam um reflexo da vida em sociedade, eu recusaria a presença constante de professores se pudesse evitar."

Dumbledore não disse nada, apenas conteve a surpresa de aparecer tão explicita em seu rosto. Aquela opinião era uma versão mais ácida de sua própria, ou assim parecia se dita por aquela voz macia.

"Prefiro ter como professora a Srta. Atkins... Ela certamente não me compararia com os idiotas." – Gellert sentou-se no divã vermelho de Bathilda, deitando as pernas e apoiando um dos braços folgadamente no apoio. – "Você se ofende com as minhas palavras?"

Albus pensou por um momento longo, ainda com dois livros em suas mãos.

"Não. Suas palavras são interessantes, apesar de ousadas. Você fala o que pensa, assim me parece."

"Oh, não Albus..." – Dumbledore cruzou o azul de seus olhos com o verde de Gellert, e se arrependeu imediatamente. – "Eu penso! Falar é uma conseqüência... A mim me parece que todas as outras pessoas falam para não ter o trabalho de pensar."

"Você parece um rapaz inteligente". – Albus não quis continuar naquele tópico da conversa. – "O que está pesquisando?"

"No momento duas coisas." – Gellert se ergueu e se aproximou da mesa. – "Gostaria de desenvolver um método para descobrir a autenticidade de objetos mágicos. Todos os métodos mágicos ligados a isso são muito vagos... Espero criar uma forma mais prática de consegui-lo."

Dumbledore analisou os objetos espalhados pela mesa do loiro. Nenhum deles parecia de valor, porém ele reconheceu os elementos que Gellert possuía. Sua coleção de poções era verdadeiramente invejável.

Um pensamento banal passou pela mente de Albus e o rapaz sugeriu que ele lesse um autor conhecido por seus métodos ousados. Um sorriso maroto se abriu nos lábios de Grindelwald. O bruxo se aproximou de uma estante pequena, ocupada com materiais mais recorrentes de pesquisa – como ele explicou, - e esticou-lhe um livro grosso.

"Tenho de admitir que eu o adoro...! As idéias desse autor sempre influenciaram minhas escolhas na área de pesquisa." – Dumbledore deu uma folheada no livro, reconhecendo páginas amareladas e carcomidas. Na parte de trás do livro havia um selo de Durnstang.

"Você roubou esse livro?"

Gellert não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha juvenil, extremamente atraente.

"Digamos que... eu o emprestaria, eu até mesmo o compraria se fosse um livro disponível. Este exemplar é muitíssimo raro... veja que a parte de trás possui ensaios redigidos a pena pelo próprio Percival."

Albus checou, apenas para encontrar papéis tão antigos que ameaçavam se desfazer em seus dedos.

"Onde você o conseguiu se eles não estavam na biblioteca?"

"Oh, eles estavam..." – Albus tinha os olhos levemente arregalados. – "Em uma área restrita da biblioteca. No meu... quarto ano eu invadi os aposentos secretos da escola e encontrei-o, junto de uma série de objetos interessantes."

"Por que você fez isso?"

Gellert lhe encarou com desdém, insatisfeito com a relutância de Dumbledore.

"Um dos professores foi tolo o suficiente para comentar desses ensaios na sala de aula... Eu precisava deles. Como eu disse antes, Albus, esse autor é a base de muitas de minhas pesquisas."

O que Dumbledore sabia daquele autor era tanto surpreendente quanto controverso. Aparentemente as idéias do estudioso beiravam a obsessão, motivo que acabou levando a sua morte. Não era ele que passou tanto tempo investigando sobre varinhas invencíveis? Gellert Grindelwald era um rapaz de gostos perigosos.

"Você disse que estava pesquisando duas coisas... Qual é a segunda?"

O loiro pegou o seu livro de volta, colocando-o cuidadosamente na estante.

"O segundo assunto... é particular. Eu dificilmente mostraria meus livros para alguém, talvez apenas para você, Dumbledore, pois eu sabia que ficaria encantado com um achado tão precioso. Porém este segundo assunto... é unicamente meu."

"Perdão... eu não quis ser invasivo."

Gellert riu da educação de seu mais novo amigo.

"Oh, deixe de besteiras! Veja... Todos os meus estudos referentes a esse assunto estão neste baú." – O rapaz apontou para um baú acobreado, trancado magicamente ao lado de sua estante. – "Eles são particulares, e foram eles que causaram a minha expulsão. A direção da escola não gostou que eu me recusasse a expor os verdadeiros intuitos de minha pesquisa. Julgaram como algo cruel e sem sentido."

Cruel? Dumbledore encarou os trincos reluzentes daquele baú e conteve sua curiosidade com um sorriso desajeitado. Um baú, uma caixa de pandora de alguém tão peculiar.

Os outros tópicos que discutiram foram mais leves, porém igualmente dotados de conhecimento. Albus sentiu um jubilo imenso em conversar e, na grande maioria das vezes, apenas ouvir aquele rapaz estudado falar. Suas palavras eram ácidas, mas teciam um raciocínio lógico e possível... extremamente agradável.

Já era tarde quando Dumbledore desculpou sua partida, e Gellert não fez maiores perguntas.

Seguiu-se um aperto de mão tão longo quanto o primeiro, mas a liberdade nos olhares era de um saudosismo novo. Os dois inteligentes e jovens bruxos se olharam nos olhos, - como iguais -, como nunca haviam olhado para ninguém em suas vidas.

* * *

Ao decorrer de uma semana a única coisa que Gellert ainda não havia lhe mostrado era aquele baú. Grindelwald tinha uma paixão hipnotizante para com seus experimentos, discutindo-os com um fervor interessante.

A amizade dos dois evoluiu rapidamente. Nos primeiros dias, Bathilda ficou espantada. A bruxa julgou como sua a idéia de juntar os gênios, mas ao fim da primeira semana de encontros diários a bruxa desistiu do crédito. Ficou provado a todos que a amizade de Gellert Grindelwald e Albus Dumbledore era algo destinado a acontecer, e resultaria em grandes feitos.

Gellert era obcecado com a grandeza, obcecado com a História. Este, Albus reconhecia como seu maior defeito. A simples idéia de não marcar seu sobrenome na história assombrava o loiro. Dumbledore não desconfiava que seu inteligente, belo e articulado amigo alcançasse a grandeza, porém seu desejo beirava a obsessão.

"Por que a pressa, Gellert?" – Perguntava Albus, com uma taça de vinho em seu divã, enquanto o amigo gesticulava e expunha sua impaciência com o resultado das pesquisas.

"Você não entende, Albus! É ridículo que eu não possa fazer magia... Como podem negar algo que é nato do indivíduo? A magia é uma bênção, Albus! A comunidade bruxa passou séculos tentando desvendá-la, tentando aprimorá-la e mantê-la, porém o próprio _conceito_ de magia é fascinante."

Gellert sempre usava vestes negras, era uma de suas principais características. Naquela tarde, um dia antes de seu aniversário de 17 anos, o rapaz vestia a casaca clássica dos bruxos. Ela destacava seu cabelo e enquanto ele se inflamava com seu discurso, os belos cachos loiros pareciam pegar fogo.

"O próprio fato de nós nascermos com ela... ele nunca foi questionado, Albus. Centenas de anos da história da magia e ninguém, nenhum estudioso de importância tentou descobrir como a magia acorda em determinadas pessoas e em outras não."

"Porque é impossível determinar uma coisa dessas, Gellert."

"O impossível é duvidar dessa dádiva, Albus. Não se pesquisa o que se tem certeza... os que nascem com o dom da magia o reconhecem como algo nato, e sabem que sem a magia eles se tornariam obsoletos. Eles sabem disso desde o momento que nascem!" – Grindelwald fez um movimento brusco com a mão, derramando um pouco de vinho no carpete avermelhado de Bathilda. – "A magia é obviamente uma evolução! Poucos têm a coragem de admitir essa verdade, porém todos a sentem... A magia **é** uma evolução. O que os trouxas não fariam, quem eles não _matariam_ para ter esse dom?"

Albus sentiu um aperto em seu estômago. Gellert sempre trazia o assunto da soberania dos bruxos sobre os trouxas, – algo puramente teórico, certamente – mas a Dumbledore ela ardia.

Não era pelo tom ácido, Dumbledore já havia se acostumado com a ousadia de seu amigo. O incômodo era pela sua própria experiência com a irracionalidade dos trouxas. Sua irmã sentiu essa violência na pele, e era por conta dela que Albus estava forçado a apodrecer em Godric's Hollow.

Gellert deveria saber da tragédia de sua irmã, a versão oficial. Bathilda certamente já a narrara para o sobrinho (assim como para todos os seus conhecidos), mas o ruivo não se sentia tentado a contar a verdade. Estar com Grindelwald era uma outra realidade, um mundo inteligente e harmônico onde todas as discussões tinham um sentido e um peso. Gellert sabia inflamar cada conversa com uma vida que Dumbledore nunca conseguiria reproduzir. Ele quase enxergava a chama nos olhos verdes quando ele discursava sobre suas intenções.

Antes de conhecê-lo, Dumbledore teve meses para se acostumar ao seu destino. O mais genial filho de Hogwarts havia desistido de todos os seus planos para se dedicar família; a uma irmã retardada e a um irmão que mal sabia escrever seu próprio nome. Albus nunca reclamou, nunca disse uma palavra no meio dos surtos de Aberforth. Antes da chegada de Gellert, Albus se recolhia com um livro para aquele espaço particular do cemitério, e tentava esquecer por algumas horas da vida medíocre que ele viveria.

Depois da chegada do amigo toda a vida de Albus se inflamou com uma paixão desconhecida, como se o ruivo pudesse absorver a impaciência e os desejos do outro ao ouvir suas palavras. Cada discussão intelectual se tornara um debate de argumentos bem formulados, ferozes e apaixonantes. Gellert era uma figura, acima de tudo, apaixonante. Nunca uma amizade lhe pareceu tão recompensadora, e Albus sentia que Gellert pensava o mesmo em relação a ele.

"Um brinde, Albus!" – Sugeriu Grindelwald no dia de seu aniversário, uma semana depois de se conhecerem. – "Um bom vinho para comemorarmos o fim do meu suplício... A maioridade física é uma chaga quando a mente a assume mais cedo... ainda assim, é bem vinda."

"A seus feitos, Gellert." – A taça tocou a de Gellert com um tinido gracioso. – "A nossos feitos."

Foi uma tarde agradavel, regada a uma dose excessiva de feitiços por parte de Gellert, todos muitíssimo bem feitos. O loiro recusou a reunião proposta por Bathilda, tendo os três jantado em silêncio (Dumbledore era uma figura freqüente na casa, naquela altura). Em seguida, os dois se trancaram em seu laboratório e passaram a tratar da primeira de muitas ambições do rapaz.

"Você vai dominar o mundo, Gellert... Essa sua lógica vai acabar lhe dando o mundo dos bruxos em uma bandeja de prata."

Foi uma brincadeira inofensiva, incentivada por algumas taças de vinho. Ainda assim foi verdadeiro o sorriso que se abriu nos belos e embriagados lábios de Grindelwald.

"Mas é claro..." – Dumbledore estava deitado no divã vermelho, enquanto Gellert virava as páginas de um livro antigo. – "E você estará ao meu lado, Albus... Como o melhor e o menos ousado de todos os meus conselheiros."

O bruxo sorriu e brindaram novamente. Passaram horas longas e exaustivas dentro daquele laboratório, entre comemorações e pesquisas. Ao fim de um tempo incalculável, Gellert deixou Albus observando uma mistura específica e dormiu no divã, com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

Tardou para que Dumbledore percebesse a respiração pesada do amigo, o como ela cortava o silêncio do laboratório. Ambos haviam bebido um pouco, e Gellert, em uma de suas brincadeiras, havia pego os óculos de Dumbledore e colocado sobre o rosto. O loiro tencionava descobrir como era 'enxergar o mundo com o ego contido do grande Albus Dumbledore.'

Ele agora dormia com os seus óculos, e o ruivo se aproximou. Por um motivo que ele não admitiria nunca, a visão de Gellert adormecido lhe fez engolir a seco. Albus se aproximou com relutância e agachou-se ao lado do amigo, tirando delicadamente os óculos e ajeitando-os na frente dos próprios olhos.

A visão de seu rosto o fez parar por um momento, um novo suspiro. Os traços suaves do rapaz... quem o visse daquela forma nunca imaginaria a determinação e a ambição que ele possuía. Nunca desconfiariam da aura apaixonante de Gellert, a habilidade de convencer os outros como um general da antiguidade.

Dumbledore não sorriu com sua ironia particular, não havia o que sorrir. O ruivo esticou sua mão, eternamente relutante, e tomou entre os dedos um dos cachos loiros de seu ambicioso amigo.

"Feliz aniversário, Gellert." – Sussurrou, enfim.

* * *

_Querido Gellert,_

_Você não imagina o meu alívio e minha felicidade de que tenha respondido a minha carta anterior. Tentarei ser breve, pois da maneira trágica que nos separamos devemos nos ater a nossas próprias lembranças e não às palavras. Estas nos feririam estupidamente se discutíssemos o horror daquela noite._

_Gellert, eu sinceramente lhe desejo o melhor. Os meus desejos excedem as palavras, e eu prezo para que alcance seus objetivos. Tenho certeza de que saberá usar suas conquistas para o bem que visualizávamos._

_Apenas não tente me dissuadir, meu amigo. Eu ainda desejo, e penso que irei, um dia, juntar-me a você. Agora, porém, devo fazer o que em toda a minha vida neguei, covardemente. Sei que não compreende meu dever, mas não conseguirei paz se não organizar os destroços de minha família._

_Não pedirei também que me espere. Sei de sua impaciência... Apenas posso lhe apelar, nessa carta breve, de que nunca se esqueça de meu apreço. Não conseguiria exprimir a saudade que sinto dos nossos dias em Godric's Hollow, das maravilhosas horas que passei contigo. Eu sequer tentaria encontrar palavras para descrever a falta que sinto das noites em sua companhia._

_Acima de tudo isso, eu sinto falta de seus sonhos, Gellert. Sinto falta de sonhar contigo sobre o futuro, de vê-lo através do véu glorioso de sua presença._

_Você ainda pensa no 'Bem maior', Gellert? A mim parece que ele se foi contigo._

_Sempre seu,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

  
_

**Olá, fangirls ;D**

**Peço novamente que perdoem as citações que eu faço sobre a magia. Eu não sou uma potter-maníaca, então tento inventar detalhes para caracterizar o Grindelwald, como o interesse no estudo e as pesquisas obcecadas.**

**Essa fic terá 4 capítulos e cada um deles será dividido dessa mesma forma... em 3 cenas narrativas e uma carta no final. Essa primeira carta do Dumbledore para o Gellert é a segunda que ele mandou depois da morte da irmã, uma tentativa de reconciliação, antes do Grindelwald virar um **_**bruxodastrevasfromhell.**_

**Ryeko**

**PS: O título genial da fic é o nome de uma música do 'Akira Yamaoka', da trilha do jogo Silent Hill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Letters from the lost days  
Autora: Ryekodono  
Série: Harry Potter  
Personagens: Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
Resumo: Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas. (Dumbledore-Grindelwaldt) (Yaoi-Lemon)**

**Capítulo II**

O olhar de Gellert tornou-se sério naqueles instantes, prestes a revelar algo de grande importância. A expectativa não era infundada. Dumbledore tinha em sua mão direita o livro dos contos de Beedle o Bardo e na esquerda um ensaio sobre as varinhas e os objetos de poder através dos séculos.

"As relíquias da morte!" – Gellert alargou o seu sorriso. – "Você tem de me levar a sério, Albus..."

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio por um momento longo. Ele tinha em sua frente o conteúdo revelado daquele baú, os inúmeros pergaminhos e cartas redigidas a mão por seu amigo. Dumbledore ainda não tinha certeza do que pensar, mas estava certo de que Gellert não estava brincando.

"Você está dizendo que crê verdadeiramente... nas relíquias da morte?"

O loiro o rodeou, seu sorriso desafiante.

"Albus... você nunca se perguntou... o que torna temível os grandes bruxos da história? Você nunca procurou encontrar uma ligação entre eles?"

"Claro que sim, Gellert..." – Dumbledore sabia do que ele falava. – "Uma varinha invencível é uma idéia fascinante, porém..."

"Não uma idéia apenas!" – O loiro olhava fixamente para o amigo, uma veste apertada e negra moldando seu corpo. - "A trilha de sangue da Elder Wand é fácil de ser seguida através da história! Oh, eu sei o que está pensando, Albus... Está pensando que por mais que a existência de uma varinha suprema seja provada, associá-la com as Hallows é uma besteira... Eu também pensei dessa forma no passado."

As palavras de Grindelwald o trouxeram para muito perto do bruxo. Dumbledore hesitou em pensar no que aquelas palavras significavam. Ele já havia ouvido falar dos três irmãos, estudiosos da magia que por vezes foram acusados de ser os personagens daquele conto de fadas.

"Grindelwald... você é genial, meu amigo... Não sabe quanto apreço sinto por você... mas procurar as relíquias da morte...? Não me parece mais do que o sonho de um homem desesperado..."

O ruivo não sabia o que esperar da reação de Gellert. Estava óbvio que o rapaz não gostava de ser desafiado, mas o toque apenas se fortaleceu em seu ombro, seguido de uma risada gratificante.

"Sim, sim! Mas é exatamente isso, Albus!! Um sonho... Algo tão maravilhoso e perigoso como um sonho!" – A visão de Gellert consumia a expressão de Dumbledore. – "Ainda assim é real... Inevitavelmente real. A Elder Wand... eu tenho certeza de sua existência... que sonhador não desejaria esse poder?"

O ruivo não almejava uma varinha invencível, mas reconhecia a grandiosidade daquela invenção. Um sonho digno...

"Desesperado... o sonho de um louco..." – Gellert afastou-se e riu com gosto de suas próprias palavras. – "Talvez, Albus, talvez... mas os meus sonhos não são feito de ilusões, meu amigo... são feitos de dados, de pesquisa. De desespero, certamente, mas não de inconseqüência. Eu calculo bem os meus atos, Albus Dumbledore... não se atreva, nem mesmo você, a dizer que eu sou movido por impulsos_juvenis."_

"Eu não me atreveria."

"O que eu desejo, Albus, é exatamente o que muitos buscam, mas não têm a coragem de abrir as suas bocas amordaçadas...! O meu ideal não sofre dos preconceitos das 'pessoas boas', aquelas que vêem a desgraça do mundo com rostos calados. Sofredores do mundo, que nada fazem para ajudá-lo... Eu não serei um deles."

"Eu já ouvi das suas idéias de governo, Gellert. Elas são sãs, ainda que utópicas, como você bem sabe, mas..."

"Toda a minha teoria, Albus," – Interrompeu-o. – "Toda ela está baseada nas Hallows."

O ruivo não conseguiu conter a sua surpresa... Gellert não estava brincando. Ele estava tão apaixonado quanto sempre esteve com suas idéias, talvez ainda mais enquanto falava das Hallows... um fervor que Albus pressentia pagar muito caro.

"Veja bem... os contos de fadas são histórias feitas para crianças, mas não são menos cruéis por conta disso. Eu não acredito que a morte em pessoa entregou estes objetos para os irmãos Peverell, mas supondo que eles o criaram... talvez a morte tenha sido o preço pago por isso." – Gellert ergueu ambos os braços, gesticulando com determinação. – "E ainda que seja... veja que maravilhosos artefatos eles criaram! Uma pedra que ressuscita os mortos... uma varinha invencível... Objetos que foram criados com a intenção óbvia de organizar o balanço frágil entre trouxas e bruxos."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Albus..." – Grindelwald caminhou a passos largos para perto do amigo. – "Aquele que domina a morte!" – O verde de seus olhos brilhava intensamente. – "Os bruxos venceram até mesmo a morte... O que os impede de reivindicar esse poder?"

Albus não respondeu, ele apenas fitou Gellert e ponderou sobre suas palavras.

"O que foi que matou os irmãos Peverell e ridicularizou a grandeza de seu feito? – O rapaz tirou ambos os papéis da mão do ruivo. – "Foram as convenções! Os preconceitos da sociedade bruxa que se impõe essa submissão perante os trouxas. Sem isso, Albus... eu poderia possuir esses artefatos maravilhosos, estudá-los e..."

Houve então uma pausa nas palavras do bruxo. Gellert afastou o seu olhar e largou um dos pergaminhos no chão, sem se importar.

"Nós poderíamos, Albus... **Nós**!" – O loiro se aproximou ainda mais. – "Grindelwald e Dumbledore... mestres da morte... Aqueles que quebrarão o silêncio e tomarão o lugar que os pertence." – O ruivo não ousou responder, não ousou respirar. – "Ora... você sabe que merece mais do que esse buraco, Albus. Você sabe que nós conseguiríamos usar esse poder para moldar a minha utopia ao governo dos bruxos."

Grindelwald e Dumbledore... Albus não se importaria em ser um mero conselheiro de seu determinado amigo... não se importaria em viver a sua sombra. O ruivo não desejava o poder, mas a paixão que ele sentia nas palavras de Gellert podia consumi-lo a qualquer objetivo.

"Nós poderíamos... Talvez... Talvez, Gellert."

Suas palavras foram pensativas e Gellert não estava satisfeito com aquela relutância. O loiro se afastou e jogou o corpo em seu divã, alcançando nervosamente uma bola de vidro em sua escrivaninha.

"Mas por que precisaríamos das Hallows?"

"O sonho de um homem louco..." – Gellert sorriu – "Não espere mudar o mundo sem ser um pouco louco..." – Albus olhou seu amigo por trás daquela bola de vidro, girando o artefato com uma calma bem pouco juvenil. Seu corpo relaxado naquele divã poderia enganá-lo da verdadeira personalidade de Grindelwald... enlouquecê-lo. - "Eu apenas te peço que acredite em mim quando falo da existência desses objetos. Leia o meu material! Minhas pesquisas...! Eu não estou me baseando em livros infantis. Percival revelou ao mundo o poder das Hallows... e foi morto por isso."

Dumbledore se abaixou para pegar o escrito que seu amigo derrubou. Na mesa ao seu lado havia toda a compilação daquela pesquisa, e Albus tomou-a com um cuidado respeitoso.

"As Hallows não são apenas brinquedos raros... são um símbolo. Elas são a certeza de que a magia, quando usada com inteligência, vence todas as dificuldades dos trouxas. Até mesmo a morte! É a prova, Albus... a prova de que é ridículo nos escondermos como cachorrinhos assustados, como aberrações, quando temos tanto em nossas mãos!"

Aquelas palavras arderam dentro de Dumbledore... aberrações... era impossível não pensar em Ariana. Ele não gostava do peso que as palavras de Gellert produziam nele.

"As Hallows são um símbolo, Albus... MEU símbolo."

Ele temia o poder delas, principalmente quando o loiro se aproximava com os olhos em chamas. Gellert tocou o seu braço com a excitação do monólogo.

"Nosso símbolo!" – Completou o bruxo com um sorriso. – "Imagine por um momento, Albus...O que nós não poderíamos fazer em nome de um bem maior? Do bem maior... o único... O que nós não seríamos, senão os líderes de uma idéia que já existe, e que apenas não consegue ser dita por vozes acovardadas? Uma revolução de idéias, de conhecimento... Da vitória do conhecimento sobre todos os inimigos... todos... até mesmo o maior... Essa matrona vingativa..."

O sorriso de Gellert foi ainda mais deslumbrante, falando da morte como uma amiga íntima. Dumbledore forçou-se a desviar os olhos para os escritos, folheando-os cuidadosamente. Apesar de ponderar, Albus não conseguia parar de ouvir a voz de Grindelwald ressonando em sua mente.

"As relíquias da morte..." – O ruivo suspirou e encarou Gellert em seguida. – "Sim... parece-me um sonho apropriado."

Naquela mesma noite Dumbledore teve uma briga com o irmão. O ruivo sentiu imensa vontade de argumentar contra as palavras vulgares de Aberforth. Ainda assim, toda a discussão foi guardada para ele. Mesmo que o motivo dela tenha sido a falta de envolvimento com a família, (e todo o tempo que o rapaz passava na casa dos Bagshots), ele não discutiria com o irmão.

Ao chegar na biblioteca de Bathilda tudo o que desejava era ouvir a voz de seu amigo tomar aquele ritmo incendiado. Albus havia lido todo o material de Gellert, e ele era realmente fascinante. Sentia-se animado de discutir suas opiniões com o rapaz, de forma que naquela noite ambos ficaram revisando informações apontadas por Dumbledore.

Gellert ocupou a mesa com suas experiências e o ruivo fez algumas anotações no sofá. Ambos já haviam dividido uma garrafa de vinho, brindando pelas Hallows, e Albus sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Não tardou para que o ruivo pegasse no sono sobre um exemplar grosso de história da magia.

Não tardou ao ser acordado também... Albus tinha um sono nervoso e leve, de forma que apenas a respiração em seu rosto foi suficiente para acordá-lo. O ruivo se surpreendeu de ter a visão do rosto de Grindelwald extremamente próxima do seu.

"Gellert...!"

O loiro sorriu, mas logo sua expressão voltou a ser séria. Ele parecia intrigado com a face do amigo, examinando-a com uma seriedade familiar. Albus não compreendeu aquela conduta, sem reagir à estranheza daquele ato, assim como não contrariou suas palavras.

"Vá dormir no quarto de hóspedes, Albus... Eu terminarei essas anotações."

Palavras suaves... Dumbledore apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça. Sua racionalidade o dizia para sair daquele laboratório o mais rápido possível, ainda que durante longos minutos o ruivo tenha se esquecido de respirar.

O sonho de um homem louco... Albus compreendia.

* * *

"Gregorovich...! Gregorovich, meu amigo...! Ou assim ele pensa..."

Gellert largou a carta sobre a mesa do laboratório. O loiro esfregou seus olhos, punindo aquelas esferas pela notícia e soltou um leve bocejo.

Dumbledore também sentia incômodo em suas pálpebras, um peso redobrado. Diferente de Gellert, não foram as pesquisas que roubaram sua madrugada de sono, mas uma discussão ainda mais ferrenha com o irmão.

Na noite anterior sua irmã teve um surto, destruindo parte dos móveis da sala e ferindo o braço direito de Aberforth. Dumbledore, ao chegar, encontrou a situação controlada, e tratou do ferimento do irmão. Ele não revidou as acusações de que não estava lá para ajudá-lo, apenas censurou o rapaz por não tê-lo mandado chamar.

A resposta de Aberforth foi maldosa, e nem um pouco longe da verdade.

"Como se você ligasse a mínima para nós quando está com o seu amiguinho gênio..."

Naquela tarde Dumbledore beijou a testa adormecida da irmã e deixou uma quantia generosa de dinheiro para Aberforth, voltando depois para a mansão dos Bagshots. Albus não precisou entrar na biblioteca de Gellert para saber que nunca gostaria de ter saído dela.

Foi recebido pelo amigo e um sorriso cansado. O loiro vestia uma roupa extremamente social, sobreposta, apesar do tempo não estar frio. O rapaz estava sentado numa grande poltrona, com dois livros grossos em seu colo e a mesma carta do dia anterior. Aparentemente, Gellert não era o único que se interessava pelas Hallows, e uma série de estudiosos trocavam informações com o rapaz.

"Eu não entendo, Albus... Como ele pôde escondê-la por tanto tempo?" – Grindelwald fechou ambos os livros e deitou os cabelos loiros no acolchoado da poltrona. – "Como eles puderam ser tão tolos... como _eu_pude ser tão tolo?"

O ruivo pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Gellert, consolando a determinação do rapaz.

"Você tem certeza de que ele possui a Elder Wand?"

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele com escárnio.

"Certeza? Ah, as certezas... É claro que não temos _certeza_. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, Albus... ninguém guardaria uma varinha com tamanho apreço quanto Gregorovich guarda o seu bichinho de estimação... Ninguém! Meu contato diz ter uma fonte confiável... e no final é só nisso que podemos nos basear... nas fontes."

Gellert riu consigo mesmo e alcançou um gole do chá que bebia. Parecia a primeira vez que Dumbledore o via tomar algo inofensivo, e comentou aquela curiosidade com o rapaz.

"Uma pessoa com a minha determinação precisa esconder os gostos inofensivos." – O ruivo comprimiu as sobrancelhas com aquela informação. – "Eu preciso me mostrar uma pessoa inflamável... ou eu passarei para sempre por um nobre retardado."

Não era segredo para Dumbledore que seu amigo prezava a aparência. Ele sempre estava muitíssimo bem vestido quando se encontravam, suas roupas eram finas e os modos de Gellert sempre beiravam a perfeição.

Naquela tarde os dois conversaram sobre assuntos mais leves, ambos cansados e frustrados com suas próprias falhas. Foi a primeira vez que Albus comentou de seu irmão e da reação agressiva que tinha quanto a sua postura. O ruivo até mesmo contou uma versão simplificada do que aconteceu com Ariana, informação que saltou aos olhos de Grindelwald.

"Veja, Albus... é exatamente isso que nós devemos impedir! É exatamente esse o erro de nossa sociedade bruxa!" – Gellert se ergueu, tomado por novas palavras. – "Por que teríamos de ser punidos por mostrar nossos poderes a trouxas? Para evitar a carnificina que eles iniciariam para consegui-lo? Por que nos escondermos? Os trouxas exibem suas deformidades em circos e espetáculos de rua... por que nos rebaixamos a uma delas?"

Dumbledore concordou, relutante. Ele sentia pelo destino de sua irmã e pela forma que seus pais se resignaram a ele tão facilmente.

"A magia é uma bênção... Ela é suprema, Albus. É claro que os trouxas matariam por ela... mas por que essa opção é negociável? A magia nos confere poder, - responsabilidade, é certo, mas um poder inegável sobre os seres não-mágicos."

Gellert caminhava de um lado a outro de seu laboratório, as passadas sendo graciosamente acompanhadas pela parte de trás de sua capa. Os cabelos do rapaz cascateavam em conjunto com seus movimentos... e o verde de seus olhos se inflamava com aquela visão de mundo. Uma visão belíssima...

Uma risada deliciosa escapou daqueles lábios finos, percebendo a atenção de Albus completamente voltada para si. Gellert sorriu para o ruivo e se aproximou com uma pontada marcante de malícia.

"Não é um pensamento glorioso...? Não é algo digno de se alcançar? Ah, mas serão necessários sacrifícios para isso, Albus... Será preciso força... Determinação!"

Gellert se debruçou sobre o ruivo sentado e apoiou ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

"Você é um gênio, Albus Dumbledore... Mas quem mais o sabe? Você acredita que aqueles que grudaram medalhas em seu peito compreendem a vastidão do seu intelecto? Não pensa que eles o exibem... como um cachorrinho de bom pedigree?"

Albus tentou interrompê-lo, dizer que, como sempre, o amigo estava sendo extremo em suas idéias. Gellert, porém, o calou com o toque de seus dedos nos lábios do ruivo.

"Você fala bonito, meu amigo, mas tão pouco..." – A voz de Gellert tornou-se um sussurro ambíguo e Albus engoliu em seco. – "É necessário quebrar as regras de um sistema antigo para erguer um novo. E eu me pergunto..." – O loiro desceu o toque pelo pescoço de Dumbledore, seus lábios se aproximando perigosamente dos seus. – "...quantas regras você já quebrou?"

Dumbledore não esperava o que aconteceu. O hálito doce se chocando sobre seus lábios foi substituído por um roçar suave das bocas, ironicamente suave. A boca de Gellert tocou a dele, entreabrindo os lábios e envolvendo os do mais velho em um beijo convidativo. Albus sentiu a boca macia sobre a sua, os dedos do loiro sobre sua nuca e toda a sede de tomar aqueles lábios.

Ainda assim, Dumbledore recuou o rosto, afastando os ombros de Grindelwald. Foi um movimento tão impensado, tão aparentemente impossível, que o olhar de surpresa no rosto do bruxo se tornou tão intenso quanto o de Dumbledore.

"Seu tolo..." – Gellert se recompôs com uma mistura de sorriso e desprezo, carregando algo de agressivo naquelas esferas esverdeadas. – "E ainda assim você corre para cá... como um cachorrinho assustado... me usando como uma desculpa para fugir de sua família..."

"O que está falando, Gellert?" – Dumbledore se ergueu do divã, inconformado com a atitude do amigo. Juntar os lábios ao dele já era algo impensado, ainda mais quando uma risada fina escapou de seus lábios.

"Inteligente... mas com a coragem de uma ameba! É pela minha companhia que você volta? Ou para fugir das palavras de seu irmão? Uma irmã retardada deve dar pena de ver, não é mesmo, Albus?"

O ruivo não compreendia o motivo daquelas palavras raivosas, mas sentia toda a sua confusão se dissolver em raiva. Dumbledore se aproximou de Gellert com o dedo em riste.

"Eu não te dei o direito de falar assim da minha família!"

"Ah não... Claro que não." – O loiro se aproximou alguns passos, ficando a uma distância ridícula do irritado amigo. – "Você vai impedir qualquer um de falar mal de sua querida família... qualquer um que ousar falar as verdades que você não tem coragem de admitir." – Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com impaciência, mas Grindelwald apenas aumentou o seu sorriso. – "Você é um covarde assim tão grande, Albus?"

Foi a primeira vez que aquelas palavras saltaram da boca de Gellert, e Albus sentiu uma vontade imensa de calá-la. Ele conhecia aquela habilidade nata para ofender, mas ouvir aquela voz apaixonante se esforçando para feri-lo era mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

"E mesmo que venha pela minha presença apenas... sem o sentido de fugir de seus irmãos quanto tempo você planeja se punir às minhas custas, Albus? Hein? Responda! Por quanto tempo?" – Gellert tocou novamente no ombro do ruivo, mas não para acariciá-lo. O rapaz empurrou o ombro do amigo com brusquidão, esperando a reação que tardou a vir, mas que veio.

Esperando com um sorriso.

Albus jogou o corpo para frente e agarrou a gola de Grindelwald, erguendo-o e cerrando os próprios dentes com força. Dumbledore nunca em sua vida pensou em usar da violência, mas Gellert soube provocá-la até ele erguê-lo do chão pela gola da camisa.

O movimento inevitavelmente trouxe o corpo do loiro para mais perto do seu.

"Por quanto tempo você planeja fugir... Albus Dumbledore?"

Aquela fala foi um sussurro, escondido por trás da irritabilidade e do sorriso vitorioso, tão próximo de seu rosto que ardia. Albus permanecia com ambas as mãos agarradas à gola do rapaz, sentindo a respiração agitada do loiro em seu rosto. A raiva se foi tão rápida quanto a percepção de que eles nunca estiveram tão próximos.

"Eu me pergunto..." – Sussurrou o loiro, seus dedos tornando a se enroscar na nuca do amigo. – "Essa é a primeira coisa errada que você deseja fazer na sua vida?"

Albus sentiu o calor do toque descer pela sua espinha e os olhos verdes de Gellert consumindo tudo o que existia naquele laboratório. Quando o ruivo percebeu que suas mãos agarravam sua gola com mais força, ainda mais possessivamente, seus lábios já haviam se entreaberto para responder.

"Dificilmente..."

Albus não se reconheceu como o rapaz que puxou Gellert de encontro a seu corpo, muito menos imaginou a forma desesperada que uniu seus lábios aos do loiro. Ele mal controlou as próprias atitudes naquele beijo, pressionando o corpo do amigo com um desejo irresistível de sentir a sua pele.

Grindelwald não tardou a abraçar as costas de Albus em retorno, permitindo que o ruivo tomasse seus lábios com aquela intensidade. Gellert até mesmo se surpreendeu com as mãos apertando sua gola com força, com a língua que explorava sua boca quase forçosamente.

Foi um beijo extremamente longo. Dumbledore não desejava que ele acabasse, incapaz de encarar o amigo depois de ceder a um impulso reprimido desde a primeira tarde.

O rapaz abriu os olhos para ver o loiro respirando aceleradamente, com um sorrisinho inegável nos lábios. Albus sentiu o rosto em chamas, a confusão entalando em seu peito. Quando Gellert uniu seus lábios novamente, a única coisa que Dumbledore conseguiu pensar foi na falta daquele corpo contra o seu, e procurou o toque de sua cintura com uma pressa inexperiente.

"Gellert..."

Este se movia pelo quarto, passos lentos que pareciam punir ao ruivo. Dumbledore seguia os passos de seu amigo, mas não compreendia nada além da boca contra a sua, e do contato aveludado de sua língua. Seu calcanhar precisou bater doloridamente na beira do divã para ele perceber as intenções de Gellert.

"É necessário... tomar atitudes para alcançar o que você deseja, Albus..."

Grindelwald sentou-se no divã vermelho. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados e o bruxo olhou acima, encarando-o maliciosamente. Gellert subiu o toque imoral por toda a extensão de seu peito, até alcançar o pescoço do bruxo e puxar a nuca até si.

As palavras ditas não foram ponderadas. Albus surpreendeu-se de empurrar o corpo do rapaz para o divã, deitando sobre o loiro. Grindelwaldt tinha pressa em abrir os botões de sua camisa, em disputar por oxigênio dentro de suas bocas. Apenas depois que os primeiros botões foram vencidos o ruivo passou a explorar o corpo do amigo com as mãos.

O calor que emanava daquela pele era enlouquecedor... Albus queria arrancar aquelas vestes de bruxo e senti-la, mas o joelho de Grindelwald sobre sua virilha e fez soltar um gemido desavisado. O brilho nos olhos verdes... Dumbledore nunca se sentiu mais atraído pela malícia como naquele momento.

Gellert tocou novamente o pescoço de Albus, sem esperar que o bruxo o fosse empurrar para o divã com tanta força, roubando um beijo possessivo. O braço de Albus tremia com o esforço para não cair sobre o loiro, a sanidade distante quando seus lábios desceram por aquela pele macia. Nem mesmo o bruxo compreendeu, ora beijava o pescoço, ora a nuca e s ombros do rapaz. Havia apenas o calor e o singelo, incomparável som que deixou os lábios de Grindelwaldt. Um delicioso gemido de aprovação.

Sua outra mão se enroscava no cabelo loiro como ele sempre desejou fazer, brincando com as mechas. O bruxo, o respeitável estudante, cerrou os olhos com uma força incontrolável ao puxar aqueles fios, seus lábios cruzando a pele revelada do pescoço claro, algo que ele havia desejado tanto e se punido tanto...

Grindelwald nada compreendeu dessa relutância, se divertindo com aqueles beijos desesperados, podendo sentir assim a intensidade com que o outro o desejava. O loiro erguia seu tronco, roçando os corpos com malícia, apenas para ter o mais velho a pressioná-lo para baixo, procurando mais e ousando mais na pele ainda coberta pelas vestes de bruxo.

Aquele momento não parecia real. Cada toque de Gellert o convencia de que aquele era mais um sonho proibido. Um delicioso sonho proibido. Nas noites sua mente fantasiava a entrega do loiro, a maciez dos lábios e o calor da pele. Uma fantasia inútil perto da intensidade daquele momento.

Ainda assim, Dumbledore foi arrastado de volta à realidade. O que lhe acordou não foi a compreensão de que marcava a pele do loiro com a pressão de suas unhas, mas sim o claro som claro da porta. Três batidas calmas o afastaram daqueles lábios entreabertos. O ruivo mirou a entrada com os orbes arregalados, e Gellert largou o tecido de sua blusa, surpreso em cumplicidade.

"Gellert, querido?" – A voz feminina de Bathilda era abafada pela madeira. – "Você está aí dentro?"

O loiro não conseguiu conter um riso grosseiro de inconformidade.

"Eu tenho de pedir que vá embora, _tia."_– Tampouco o escárnio em sua voz, tão próximo de seus lábios que Albus quase conseguia prová-lo. – "Eu estou ocupado no momento."

"Albus está com você, Gellert? É o seu ex-professor de piano... Ele veio cumprimentá-lo. Abra a porta, sim?"

Dumbledore se afastou imediatamente. O bruxo mal conseguia respirar, mas seu corpo se movia sozinho para fechar os botões de sua camisa, procurar seus pertences sem encarar o bruxo. Gellert, por sua vez, cerrava os olhos longamente, controlando a raiva por aquela interrupção.

"Apropriado... Muito apropriado, Bathilda." – Murmurou o rapaz.

Albus partiu daquela biblioteca, mas uma última visão o marcou por toda aquela noite. Gellert fitou a sua partida ainda deitado no divã vermelho e tinha o rosto levemente enrubescido. Sua roupa e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados pela sede do ruivo, assim como os lábios pareciam inchados pelos seus beijos.

A lembrança o fazia sentir o ar faltar em seu peito, tão desesperado quanto o impulso que o fez juntar seus lábios pela primeira vez.

* * *

O cenário que Albus tinha frente a seus olhos o fez observar por mais alguns momentos na penumbra. Quando Bathilda lhe informou que Gellert estava no cemitério, não foi difícil deduzir que ele estaria onde se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Ironicamente ao lado da tumba dos irmãos Perevell.

Dumbledore tinha certeza de que não devia procurá-lo, ainda assim a curiosidade foi mais forte. O ruivo gostaria de saber se ele estaria realmente lá, uma resolução que parecia extremamente perigosa.

Portanto o ruivo observou... Seu amigo lia sobre uma manta grossa, iluminado pela ponta de sua varinha. Seu corpo estava apoiado nos cotovelos e ele tinha o olhar fixo nas letras, levemente entediado. Era uma visão extremamente simples, porém tinha um poder muito grande sobre ele.

Apenas quando o olhar do rapaz se desviou de seu livro é que Albus ousou se revelar, sendo capturado por aquelas esferas.

"Oh, é você Albus..." – Gellert abriu um sorriso dúbio e apoiou o livro em seu colo. – "Vai me vigiar agora, meu amigo?"

"Sua tia me informou que estaria aqui..." – O ruivo preferiu ignorar a provocação. – "Eu imaginei que estaria, de qualquer forma."

"Sim... este é um lugar mais do que agradável. Apenas os crédulos se assustam com cemitérios... A mim me parece o local mais tranqüilo de Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore não se aproximou de Gellert, apesar do olhar fixo sobre ele. O ruivo, a passos singelos, se achegou ao túmulo de Ignotus e tocou a marca das Hallows com a ponta dos dedos.

"...principalmente quando a casa de Bathilda se tornou um lugar tão inconveniente."

Albus não pôde ignorar aquele tom. Voltou-se para o amigo por um momento, ainda sentado sobre sua confortável manta. Dumbledore não conseguiu encará-lo enquanto pronunciava as palavras que ensaiou dizer.

"O que aconteceu foi um erro, Gellert."

O rosto de Albus estava sério, sua face demonstrando toda a dificuldade que tinha em tratar daquele assunto. A risada que saiu dos lábios de Grindelwald, por outro lado, foi grosseira.

"Um erro?!" – O rapaz se aproximou do amigo a passos largos. Dumbledore conseguia ouvir cada uma daquelas passadas, mas não ousou se virar. – "O único _erro_que eu vejo no que aconteceu ontem foi a interrupção de Bathilda..."

Albus continuou a tatear calmamente a marca das hallows. Ele podia sentir a respiração de Gellert em sua nuca e depois o toque em seu ombro, os dedos claros descendo por suas costas...

"Eu estou tão errado em achar..." – Os lábios de Gellert estavam incrivelmente próximos de seus ouvidos. – "Que você também pensa dessa forma?".

Albus tinha os olhos cerrados, os azuis escondidos pelas pálpebras. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Seus pensamentos teciam caminhos lógicos, mas seu corpo desacreditava daquela fantasia, imóvel e tenso. O rapaz apenas se virou com brusquidão quando o hálito foi substituído pelos lábios do loiro, envolvendo o lóbulo de seu ouvido. Uma malícia extremamente vulgar.

"Gellert...!"

Albus sentiu um grande incômodo com o sorriso malicioso de Grindelwald. O rapaz que riu da sua relutância, da maneira que o rapaz se ofendia com sua atitude.

"Ora, vamos, Albus... Qual é o problema?" – O problema era que depois do riso malicioso, depois do comentário cruel, o sorriso de Gellert sempre era gracioso... Apaixonante. O rapaz não conseguiria se irritar com aquela expressão suave, sem saber se amava ou odiava aquele sorriso.

"Você não deveria sorrir dessa forma... para ninguém."

Sua fala foi um sussurro, ainda mais do que as insinuações do loiro. Esse comprimiu os olhos, percebendo toda dor implícita na fala de Albus, sensação que ele nunca compartilharia.

Essa se revelava em seu beijo, na forma grosseira e desesperada que Dumbledore tomava os lábios do rapaz, abraçando o corpo de Gellert sem nenhuma leveza. O loiro correspondia àquela ação, enlaçando o pescoço de Albus e sentindo o rapaz buscar pela sua pele, pelo corpo de seu maquiavélico amigo.

Os beijos repetiram a intensidade do dia anterior. A boca de Gellert provocava a relutância do ruivo, suas mãos acariciavam as costas do mais velho, lentamente conduzindo-o para a manta esticada. Quando Albus deitou o corpo do rapaz sobre o tecido grosso ele compreendeu quão bem seu amigo havia montado aquele cenário.

Esse conhecimento não o impediu de descer os beijos pelo pescoço macio, nem de tatear seu corpo tão possessivamente. Enquanto os dedos de Grindelwald abriam os botões de sua camisa Albus não queria pensar em sorrisos maldosos. Tudo o que o rapaz de 18 anos queria era abraçar aquele corpo e tomá-lo para si.

Também era de uma compreensão grosseira que Gellert sabia o que estava fazendo. O loiro era mais ousado em seus toques, e habilidoso para se livrar daquele tecido. Os beijos do rapaz e as mordidas suaves em seus lábios o faziam perder o controle de suas ações. Cada roçar em sua virilha, cada botão aberto em sua calça... Quando os lábios de Grindelwald percorreram a extensão de seu tronco, marcando o pescoço e o peito do estudioso, Dumbledore se esqueceu de porque havia lutado contra aquele sentimento.

Ele também tinha pressa de sentir o corpo do rapaz, um calor desconhecido até então; o do contato da pele sobre pele. O local e a sede não os permitiram se despir completamente, mas o ruivo abriu desajeitadamente a blusa do amigo.

A visão de seu tronco magro o estonteou, a calça preta e de bom tecido estava aberta e puxada para baixo, tudo o que ocultava seus corpos era o longo sobretudo.

Dumbledore se surpreendeu com o toque deslizado por debaixo dos tecidos, traçando sua coxa e envolvendo seu sexo. A sensação, porém, foi tão agradável que ele não se importou com a ousadia. Cada detalhe do corpo de Gellert era novo para ele. O ruivo desejava mapear a sua pele, beijar e traçar cada centímetro. Naquele momento, porém, as descobertas do bruxo foram mais apressadas. Albus adorou o gemido que recebeu em resposta aos seus toques, uma mordida em seu pescoço enquanto replicava o toque no membro do rapaz, entre suspiros trocados.

O corpo do loiro se contraía com seus toques, sensações inexperientes para o ruivo, mas que não parecia desagradar Gellert. Quando Dumbledore separou seus lábios os olhares se compreenderam. A visão do loiro com as roupas abertas e os cabelos jogados sobre a manta foi irresistível. O ruivo soube que nada naquele mundo o impediria de tê-lo, nem mesmo o mais cruel dos sorrisos.

Gellert parecia compartilhar daquele pensamento, sem tempo para a lentidão. O rapaz ergueu o tronco para beijá-lo novamente, conduzindo a mão de Albus pelo seu corpo. Dumbledore se surpreendeu com aquela iniciativa, o que apenas fez o ruivo sorrir com sua relutância. Seus olhos o provocavam melhor do que as palavras fariam. O loiro apartou as próprias pernas com um gemido incontido, seus dedos roçando pelo peito do rapaz, permissivamente.

Dumbledore nunca havia sentido um desejo tão intenso quanto o que aquele rapaz o fazia sentir. Tê-lo consigo era de um sentimento tão proibido, tão insensato, que não precisava muito para torná-lo maravilhoso. Ainda assim o ruivo se sentia inseguro. Gellert ergueu uma de suas mãos e aproximou-a de seus lábios, passando a língua pelos dedos do rapaz. A malícia em suas esferas verdes o fazia perder o controle. Um momento de total impaciência o invadiu e Grindelwaldt comprimiu o seu corpo quando Albus começou a prepará-lo. O ar preso na garganta do rapaz fez os olhos de Dumbledore se contraírem. Ele perguntaria se o rapaz estava bem, não tivesse esse respondido com um beijo longo e repleto de desejo.

O ruivo compartilhava de sua pressa e quando o desejo se tornou insuportável, Gellert escondeu a dor em um gemido gracioso. Ambas as mãos de Albus seguravam suas costas, abraçando seu corpo com a mesma intensidade que o tomava. Relutante, inexperiente... Dumbledore não soube discernir os gemidos do amigo, concentrado demais na sensação que invadia seu próprio corpo. O calor era tanto que ele pensou que o consumiria, um desejo tão intenso de tê-lo, de sentir o calor ao redor de seu sexo. Uma experiência maravilhosa. Dumbledore não conteve um gemido, afundando os dedos nas costas de Gellert, erguendo levemente o tronco do rapaz com a segunda investida.

Albus tentou se controlar, prestando atenção nos sons que o amigo emitia. Seu corpo se contraía de maneira deliciosa para ele, mas obviamente dolorida para o loiro. Dumbledore tomou seus lábios, sem coragem para perguntar se o mais novo gostaria que ele parasse. Uma de suas mãos desceu para a parte lateral da coxa de Gellert, erguendo-a levemente. O loiro gemeu mais alto quanto Albus se conteve por um instante, mordendo os próprios lábios para não emitir um som ainda mais alto.

"Não pare..."

O pedido não foi difícil de ser cumprido. O rosto de Gellert estava corado, sua cabeça jogada para trás com gemidos intermitentes, mascarados na respiração pesada. Apenas respiração e calor e uma graciosa gota de suor que escorria de sua testa. Dumbledore queria possuir os lábios entreabertos, o tronco que se arqueava para trás com as mãos bem firmes em suas costas. O ruivo não conseguia se conter. Seu corpo apenas obedecia àquele desejo, movimentos intermitentes que surpreendiam o estudioso... A constância do coito, quando realizado, excluía o asco completamente. Não houve imagem mais bela, ao ver de Albus, do que o corpo do rapaz embaixo do seu, desnudo e entregue, de olhos fechados enquanto ele o possuía.

Os gemidos de Gellert foram o plano de fundo de seu prazer. O ruivo experimentou a melhor sensação de sua vida naqueles segundos de ápice, uma intensidade desconhecida até então. Albus abraçou o corpo do loiro com toda sua força, maravilhado demais para perceber a lágrima que escorria timidamente pelo canto dos olhos verdes.

Apenas momentos depois, exausto e amortecido, o ruivo a descobriu sobre o rosto sorridente de Grindelwaldt. Uma lágrima de dor e um sorriso tão satisfeito quanto vitorioso. Aquela trilha o encheu de pânico, o pensamento de que havia machucado o rapaz. Grindelwaldt, porém, apenas sorriu com aquela preocupação. "Shh...", disse o rapaz, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo ruivo. Geller ttinha uma expressão tranqüila e a respiração rarefeita. As pontas de seus dedos roçavam na face de Albus, e o bruxo vislumbrou naquela calma a certeza de que não havia sido sua primeira vez.

Naquele momento parecia pouco importante. Com a face em chamas e o alívio percorrendo seu corpo Albus Dumbledore o abraçou desesperadamente. O rosto do estudioso procurou refúgio na curva de seu pescoço, momentos de absoluta calmaria na pele quente de Gellert Grindelwaldt.

* * *

_Albus,_

_Receber sua última carta me foi de uma satisfação tão deleitosa quanto vazia. Suas palavras amáveis, com a distância, tornaram-se reconfortantes e nulas._

_Você se esqueceu de nossas promessas, Albus? Diz sentir o mesmo apreço que sentia anteriormente... Mas o que restou contigo de nossas tardes?_

_Que desejo é esse que sentes por mim, já que se encontra distante por caprichos?! Pois eu não me esqueci de suas palavras, Albus... não me esqueço de nossas noites como parece tê-lo feito. Que necessidade era aquela que sentia, que paixão tola foi aquela, se hoje se priva de minha companhia por tão pouco?_

_Onde está você, Albus? Você que jurou ficar ao meu lado... Você que clamava precisar tanto da minha companhia... O desejo se foi tão rápido? A que caprichos perigosos você se doa, meu amigo. Foi apenas isso o que se passou entre nós, um capricho adolescente? É isto o que me resta de suas palavras amáveis?_

_Então onde está você, Albus? Por que não ao meu lado como prometeu?!_

_x_

_Sempre seu,_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

_x_

_P.S: Você não sente minha falta nas suas madrugadas?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Olá fangirls!**

**O que acharam de um lemon protagonizado pelo Dumbledore? XD As barbas se enroscaram na vossa imaginação?**

**Oh, sobre as cartas... o.o Eu sei que segundo a 'Rita Skeeter', as cartas que eles trocavam foram**_**durante**_**esses dois meses que eles se pegar-... quer dizer... se conheceram em Godric's Hollow. O sétimo livro também dá a entender que eles nunca mais se falaram depois da morte da Ariana, mas eu proponho diferente. Essas cartas ao final dos capítulos são depois da separação dos dois, uma tentativa se reconciliação. Na minha fic eles se encontrarão uma vez mais depois da morte da garota... e antes do duelo.**

**Ryeko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Letters from the lost days  
Autora: Ryeko_dono  
Série: Harry Potter  
Personagens: Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
Resumo: Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas. (Dumbledore-Grindelwaldt) (Yaoi-Lemon)**

Os olhos de Gellert passeavam calmamente pelas linhas, absorvendo as palavras fáceis daquela carta. Ele relia uma carta antiga de um estudioso das Hallows, deitado em sua cama sobre uma manta carmesim.

A janela de seu quarto estava aberta e a luz noturna o iluminava de uma maneira interessante. Dumbledore não resistiu a enlaçar o tronco do loiro, interrompendo sua leitura com um abraço inesperado.

"Hm, Albus..." – Gellert sentou-se com a coluna ereta, permitindo que o ruivo o puxasse para perto de si. – "Eu estava pensando... deveríamos repetir a nossa primeira experiência para descobrir a veracidade da pedra."

Dumbledore respondeu com um toque de seus lábios no pescoço do rapaz, cobrindo aquela pele macia com diversos beijos.

"Essa é uma carta antiga... uma das primeiras que eu recebi." – Gellert prendeu a respiração por um momento, e o ruivo afastou o cabelo cacheado do amante. – "Nela o remetente condena o uso da pedra, mas teve uma idéia bastante... original... para testá-la. Nós poderíamos simulá-la com alguma outra relíquia."

Albus apertou ainda mais seus braços na cintura do rapaz. Ele abriu o primeiro botão de sua camisola enquanto o outro falava e a desceu pelo seu ombro, tocando a superfície alva com os lábios.

"Eu não estou satisfeito com o resultado que conseguimos anteriormente..." – Gellert voltou o rosto para trás. – "Você está me ouvindo, Albus?"

O ruivo levou seus lábios para o encontro de seu pescoço e ombro, mordendo a pele macia.

"Não."

O rapaz suspirou, sem esconder um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O loiro deixou a carta no colchão e virou-se para o amante, juntando seus lábios em um beijo sem pressa. Enquanto suas bocas se consumiam com um ritmo próprio, o mais novo fazia questão de manter seu corpo afastado. Ele segurava o ombro de Albus e não permitia que o rapaz aprofundasse demais aquele beijo.

Ao sentir as mãos do ruivo buscarem pela sua pele, Gellert se afastou. Com um sorriso, o loiro subiu a blusa em seu ombro, roçando os dedos sobre os lábios umedecidos de Dumbledore.

"Albus, meu querido... eu estou muito ocupado".

Gellert deu-lhe as costas, como a partir daquela cama em direção à biblioteca. Não houve real surpresa com as mãos em seu ombro puxando-o contra si. O loiro não se surpreendia com os lábios que sussurraram em seu ouvido:

"Eu não me importo."

Albus beijou novamente o seu pescoço, prendendo o amante em seus braços até que este se afastou, os dedos tocando a volta de seu queixo (e os fios ruivos que despontavam graciosamente).

"Então me prometa..." – Dedos que desceram pelo seu pescoço, sobre seu peito coberto pela camisa até alcançar os botões. Dedos que abriram os primeiros sem a mínima pressa. – "Me prometa... que você só vai deixar esse quarto depois que me ajudar com a experiência..."

Gellert se aproximou para beijá-lo, antes envolvendo o lábio do ruivo com uma leve mordida. Albus concordou com um beijo longo, selando um contrato ao que segurava a nuca do amigo. Enquanto aquele rapaz descesse o toque pela sua cintura, abrindo os botões de sua camisa com tamanha calma, ele prometeria o mundo em uma bandeja dourada.

O loiro se divertia com a sede que Albus jogava seu corpo contra a cama, com os beijos famintos do mais velho. Gellert Grindelwald enlaçava o pescoço do rapaz sobre si e sorria, sussurrando o nome de seu amante.

* * *

Sua primeira impressão sobre a mansão dos Dumbledore foi a de uma típica mansão inglesa. A fina disposição dos móveis, os quadros de molduras bem trabalhadas e os lustres suntuosos traziam uma familiaridade que o tornava ainda mais cético quanto aquele jantar.

Albus mostrou toda a casa ao rapaz, demorando-se na biblioteca, em seu quarto e na sala de estar. Gellert tocou os troféus que o bruxo ganhou em Hogwarts e se conteve de fazer qualquer comentário sarcástico. Seu amigo insistira naquela ocasião e ele não negaria uma postura impecável.

"Gelert...!Esse é Aberforth, meu irmão."

O garoto que lhe foi apresentado não apertou a sua mão. O rapaz ruivo, - alto demais para a idade - apenas segurou mais firme no braço da irmã, negando o sorriso político de Gellert. O garoto de 14 ou 15 anos parecia uma criança tola se comparada à figura bem vestida e educada de Grindelwald, mas manteve um olhar violento por todo o momento em que os dois se fitaram.

"E essa deve ser a pequena Ariana..." – Gellert agachou-se ao lado da garota de olhar perdido e tocou seu cabelo ruivo, tão sedoso quanto o do irmão. – "Que garotinha encantadora."

Ela o fitava com olhos vazios, mas era bonita a sua própria maneira. Como uma boneca de porcelana, e devidamente vestida como uma. Os cabelos ruivos eram menos lisos que o dos irmãos, ondulados nas pontas e na franja bem cortada sobre os olhos. Estes eram de um verde mais esmeralda, com um rubor pálido nas bochechas de criança.

"Encantadora..." – Repetiu o convidado.

Durante o jantar, Albus conversou com o amigo sobre assuntos mais leves do mundo Bruxo, esquecendo das Hallows na presença do familiar. Eles discutiram a política e a moda do momento, enquanto comiam um saboroso prato de peixe.

Aberforth não tocou na comida. Seus olhos não largaram a figura do intruso loiro. A cada momento que o convidado se inclinava sobre a taça de vinho, a cada sorriso bem medido o olhar do mais novo o seguia raivoso. Aquela atenção não constrangia Gellert, mas mantinha Albus inquieto. Não houve resposta quando ele perguntou como havia sido o seu dia.

"Você irá para Hogwarts como seu irmão, Aberforth?" – Perguntou Gellert com a taça de vinho galantemente entre os dedos. - "Ganhará tantos prêmios quanto ele?"

Aquele havia sido um comentário banal, quase gentil. O olhar de Aberforth, entretanto, brilhou de um verde raivoso com a pergunta do convidado.

"Claro que não!" – O rapaz enfiou nervosamente um pedaço de peixe na boca. – "Eu não sou _inteligente_como meu irmão ou como você..."

Grindelwald se limitou a sorrir, ignorando a grosseria.

"Vocês que passam o dia discutindo política e falando de autores complicados como se fossem melhores do que o resto das pessoas..."

"Aberforth!" – Albus censurou-o com firmeza. – "Não diga esse tipo de coisa."

O mais novo se ergueu, batendo com ambas as mãos na mesa e causando um desconforto em Ariana. Os dois rapazes apenas encararam a ousadia do mais novo, atravessando as palavras com grosserias.

"Desculpe se eu não falo com palavras tão _bonitas_quanto as suas, Irmão... Se eu não li os livros que você leu ou sei os feitiços avançados que você sabe!"

"Aberforth, o que você esta dizendo?!"

"Saiba que eu não vou ficar fazendo sala para o seu amiguinho como se-"

"Não há necessidade disso." – Gellert interrompeu a discussão com um suspiro e se ergueu, deixando o guardanapo que havia dobrado em seu colo, calmamente. – "Eu não preciso que um garoto mal-educado me receba..."

Grindelwald devolveu o olhar furioso do rapaz com um sorriso cordial. O rapaz colocou a cadeira no lugar, cumprimentou Albus e sua irmã com um aceno e negou educadamente aos pedidos para que ficasse.

"A refeição estava saborosa, mas tenho muito a fazer em meu laboratório."

Aquelas palavras arderam para Albus. Assim que o amigo partiu, elas inflamaram sua discussão com Aberforth. _Seu_laboratório havia sido o palco dos dias mais felizes de toda a sua vida, e Dumbledore gostaria de ter aquele ambiente para si. Ele não queria ter um irmão iletrado, não queria limpar a comida que escorria pela boca de sua irmã doente. Não queria olhar para os belos móveis de sua mãe entregue às traças...

"Vá agora mesmo para o seu quarto, Aberforth! E não saia de lá até que saiba como se portar em público."

As lágrimas marejaram nos olhos do irmão, mas Albus manteve-se resoluto. Sua irmã começou a chorar com a discussão dos dois, e Dumbledore tentou acalmá-la de alguma forma. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazê-la parar de chorar, por isso deixou-a com a empregada e saiu para clarear seus pensamentos.

Os passos acabaram por levá-lo até a mansão dos Bagshots. Gellert estava em Godric Hollow há quase dois meses, e desde então os passos sempre pareciam levá-lo para lá. Contar em dias parecia errado se comparado ao peso que exerceram na vida de Albus.

Passar uma noite na casa de sua família lhe parecia um esforço, um incômodo. Bathilda já havia atravessado todos os estados de estranhamento com a amizade dos dois, por fim aceitando a figura de Dumbledore em sua biblioteca.

Os dias não traduziam esse sentimento, muito menos o desejo. Era a loucura correndo pelas veias do estudioso, a vontade de mudar o mundo para Grindelwald.

Por isso os caminhos o levavam ao laboratório do loiro, todos eles. Dumbledore entrou pelos fundos da moradia, com medo de acordar Bathilda, e desceu as escadas sem se fazer anunciar. Sabia que a luz estaria acesa e que Gellert estaria atento a um de seus experimentos, como normalmente acontecia.

"Que alívio em vê-lo, meu amigo." – Albus se aproximou da figura compenetrada do rapaz, jogando seu corpo num dos sofás. – "Perdoe a tolice do meu irmão... espero que não tenha se aborrecido com isso."

Gellert não respondeu, não tirou os olhos de onde eles estavam tão fixos. Albus olhou ao seu redor, vendo uma quantidade anormal de papéis rasgados no chão, e um dos vidros de poções quebrado perto da lareira.

"Gellert... Você está bem?"

As mãos do rapaz estavam eretas ao lado de seu corpo, fixas. Suas feições ainda estavam ocultas pelo cabelo ondulado, dourado com a bela iluminação da lareira. Seus ombros tremiam levemente quando Albus tocou-o.

"Gelle-..."

"Bem?" – O rapaz cortou sua sentença e afastou a mão do amigo. – "Se eu estou bem...? É claro que estou... Como eu não estaria..._"_

O tom cínico do amigo parecia um pouco mais tomado de desespero. Albus contraiu suas sobrancelhas na tentativa de compreender o que o causava.

"Olhe para nós, Albus... Que motivo temos para não estarmos bem?" – Gellert se ergueu, puxando os papéis que estavam amontoado em cima de sua mesa, as cartas e anotações. – "Olhe para isso! O que são esses papéis? O que são...? São _migalhas,_Albus. São brincadeiras seguras."

"Eu não estou entendendo, Gellert..."

"Olhe para nós! O que nós estamos alcançando com todas essas experiências? Essa baboseira teórica... Estamos sempre _bem,_brincando de salvar o mundo por trás dos nossos livros e das minhas cartas bem escritas."

"Isso tem a ver com as palavras de meu irmão, Gellert? Pois el-"

"Ele é uma criança tola! Não tem nada a ver com ele, Albus." – O loiro suspirou e juntou suas anotações, repuxando e amassando o papel com brusquidão. – "O que nós alcançamos com estas pesquisas? Quão perto elas nos deixaram das Hallows?"

O olhar de Albus revezava-se da expressão ensandecida de Gellert e dos papéis que ele amassava tão surpreendentemente.

"**Nada,**Albus... absolutamente nada... Nós estamos brincando de mudar o mundo... como crianças tolas que usam palavras bonitas para justificarem seu conforto." – Grindelwald amassou definitivamente suas notas, arremessando-as na lareira e errando o alvo por pouco. – "Você; morando na sua mansão inglesa, comendo comidas importadas... Minha tia com essa biblioteca deixada às traças e suas peles e roupas novas... É fácil pensar em mudar o mundo por trás da riqueza!"

"Gellert, o que você está falando? A pesquisa é necessária... sem o conhecimento nunca alcançaríamos nad-"

"Conhecimento?!" – Gellert caminhou até a prateleira de sua tia. – "Aqui está o conhecimento...!" – O rapaz atirou os livros ao chão, em um piscar de olhos. – "Toda a minha vida eu procurei pelo conhecimento... eu li todos os livros, eu alcancei todas as metas... e o que isso trouxe a minha causa?"

"Gellert, acalme-se..."

"Não, Albus...! Eu já esperei o suficiente. Eu já _pesquisei_o suficiente. Se nós sabemos onde está uma das relíquias eu não ficarei escondido no conforto dessa biblioteca inglesa!"

Os olhos de Gellert queimaram uma substância mais inflamável. Albus tomou para si a dor dos livros e abaixou-se para pegar um dos exemplares atirados no chão. Enfim se aproximou com dureza.

"Você está sendo ridículo, Gellert! O que você poderia fazer? Você não poderia _roubar_a varinha de Gregorovich!"

O fogo consumiu aquele olhar com mais força, apenas por um momento. Ele se apagou em seguida, as cinzas se espalhando numa risada suja a deixar os lábios do belo rapaz.

"Albus... seu grande tolo! Não ouse vir me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer." – Gellert aproximou-se do amigo e arrancou o livro que ele tinha em mãos. – "Não me diga nada... Saia daqui com seus valores morais... Saia daqui!"

"Gellert, o que você-"

"Saia, Albus Dumbledore!"

Havia uma firmeza estranha à voz do rapaz, um ódio gratuito de alguém que não lhe fez mal. O ruivo manteve o olhar fixo no verde que tanto lhe atraía e sentiu a determinação como verdadeira. Albus engoliu em seco, mas manteve o orgulho nas firmes passadas até a porta.

Ele não voltou, nem mesmo quando ouviu o som de vidros se partindo, livros se rasgando e o sonho enlouquecendo seu amigo.

Naquela noite, Albus viu a luz da biblioteca acesa até muito tarde, até a madrugada clarear com o crepúsculo e não haver mais a necessidade da lareira. O ruivo dormiu muito pouco, muito mal e manteve seu orgulho até a noite seguinte, com uma visita formal a Bathilda.

A mulher sorriu ao vê-lo e ofereceu-lhe chá. Seus olhos piscaram exageradamente quando ele perguntou de Gellert, anunciando que gostaria de falar com seu sobrinho.

"Estranho..." – Admitiu a mulher. – "Eu pensei que ele estava com você, Albus."

A primeira sensação que atravessou a mente de Dumbledore foi um desespero saudável, frequentemente confundido com tolice. O ruivo pensou que deveria ter tomado a determinação de Gellert como uma urgência literal e ergueu-se de um todo.

Albus não se importou de ser descortês. Ele atravessou o caminho de Bathilda, e alcançou o aposento da biblioteca. De alguma forma ele já sabia que o encontraria vazio.

"Oh meu Deus..." – Murmurou a mulher ao ver os livros no chão, os poucos frascos de poções quebradas e anotações destruídas. Nada que Albus já não tivesse presenciado no dia anterior e inadvertidamente dado às costas. – "O que aconteceu aqui?"

Dumbledore não escutou a pergunta. O rapaz se aproximou da desorganização e procurou alguma nota, alguma carta direcionada a ele. Era bem comum os dois se comunicarem através delas, mesmo morando tão próximos. Diferente das mirabolantes idéias que as corujas lhe traziam nas madrugadas, não havia mensagem alguma esperando por ele.

"Eu pensei que ele estava com você..."

Aquela frase marcou os três dias de ausência de Gellert Grindelwald. Marcou os dias riscados no calendário, as horas dispersas e mal-dormidas. Dumbledore não conseguia escapar daquela horrível sensação de perda, somada a incredulidade de que Gellert houvesse feito algo tão impensado.

Albus procurou notícias acerca de Gregorovich, sem encontrar nada suspeito. Era impossível afastar a idéia de que o amigo pensasse em roubar a varinha, de maneira que os dois já haviam discutido as dificuldades teóricas dessa ação. Além dos feitiços de proteção havia uma dúvida simples; nada provava que aquela era a relíquia verdadeira.

Na madrugada da terceira noite as luzes se acenderam na mansão dos Bagshots. Albus julgou pelo movimento que algo houvesse acontecido. O rapaz anunciou à empregada que iria averiguar na mansão vizinha e não permitiu que Aberforth censurasse aquela escolha.

Um dos empregados o barrou na porta, afirmando que a Srta. Bagshot estava ocupada cuidando de seu sobrinho e não receberia visitas fora de hora. Quando Bathilda apareceu, depois de sua insistência, Albus percebeu uma camada fina de suor sobre seu rosto.

"Gellert não está se sentindo bem, Albus..." – A mulher forçou um sorriso desajeitado. – "Volte depois, está tudo bem... volte depois".

Dumbledore insistiu, mas não arrancou nenhuma informação da estudiosa. Não era difícil perceber que o orgulho de seu bom nome a calava. Certamente ela havia notado alguma ação suspeita, talvez ilícita de seu sobrinho, e esforçava seus sorrisos para escondê-la da vizinhança.

A presença do médico 15 minutos depois acirrou suas suspeitas, assim como o tremor nas mãos de Bathilda. Albus evitava perguntar o que havia acontecido, afirmando que apenas queria saber onde estava Gellert e qual o seu estado de saúde.

Depois de uma hora o médico deixou o quarto do rapaz, pedindo que ninguém, nem mesmo Bathilda entrasse lá até a manhã seguinte. O ruivo protestou, mas logo foi forçado a se retirar. Em seu quarto, livre da insegurança da mansão Bagshot, Albus rascunhou uma carta onde expôs toda a sua preocupação e o peso terrível que a distância havia produzido nele.

Sua coruja levou-a até o quarto do rapaz, mas não houve resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite cansativa, Albus foi recebido por Bathilda. O rapaz não soube fingir cordialidade e a bruxa não a exigiu. Ela o tratou com secura e informou que o sobrinho ainda dormia. Lhe foi pedido que evitasse suas visitas daquele dia em diante.

Dumbledore não protestou. O rapaz fingiu compreender a situação e retornar para sua casa, porém o estudioso transgrediu os limites da moradia pelos fundos. O rapaz que nunca havia infringido uma regra pulou aquela janela com dificuldade e entrou pela biblioteca. O caminho que percorreu era muito familiar e levou-o até a porta do quarto de Gellert.

Lá pôde encontrá-lo adormecido, com uma faixa de gaze enrolada sobre a testa. Havia um embrulho bem firme em sua mão direita, mesmo adormecido. Albus não fez questão alguma de averiguar se se tratava de uma varinha como indicava o formato. Seu olhar foi imediatamente para a figura adormecida de Grindelwald.

Mesmo que aquela se tratasse da verdadeira relíquia, parecia menos importante.

Albus tocou o seu rosto, timidamente. Seus dedos roçaram o cabelo sedoso do rapaz, e mediram a febre – ainda alta –. O ruivo acariciou a face adormecida enquanto controlava a própria respiração, a certeza de que ele apenas estava adormecido... apenas febril. Pousou ainda um beijo em seus lábios antes de trancar a porta do quarto, certo de que Bathilda não procuraria um sobrinho que lhe traz tamanha vergonha.

Ao abrir os olhos Gellert viu o amigo, envolvendo suas mãos com ar de preocupação. O loiro chamou pelo nome do rapaz, sorrindo levemente com aquela tensão... algo raro.

"Albus... nós precisamos ir, meu querido... Nós precisamos começar."

Sua voz ainda estava um pouco rouca, levemente febril. O ruivo, porém, sabia que suas palavras eram de uma sede verdadeira. Albus Dumbledore apenas se aproximou. O filho favorito de Hogwarts sentou-se na beira de sua cama e abraçou o tronco do rapaz, apoiando-o em seu colo com gentileza. Seus dedos tocaram o cabelo dourado, inadvertidamente.

"Sim, Gellert... nós começaremos".

* * *

O ruivo abotoou sua sobrecasaca com uma inquietude juvenil. Os botões se confundiram enquanto ele observava de soslaio a mala feita na cama do rapaz e a silhueta bem arrumada de Gellert.

Apenas dois dias foram necessários para que o loiro se recuperasse completamente. Albus nunca perguntou o que aconteceu naqueles dias negros, nem sobre o embrulho que o outro guardava tão bem. Em três ocasiões Dumbledore desejou saber toda a verdade. Ele reuniu coragem para perguntar como o rapaz voltou com a varinha, o que lhe aconteceu para permanecer febril e por que havia manchas de sangue em sua camisa.

A cada tentativa, porém, Albus se calava com a certeza do bem maior. Aquele lema se fortaleceu entre eles depois da aventura solitária de Gellert e o ruivo não queria se distrair com morais.

Muito do que pretendiam fazer não lhe parecia correto, e sua metodologia sempre foi inversa a de Grindelwald. Os dois quase brigaram numa ocasião, mas o loiro se exaltou falando de suas idéias e a febre piorou. Seria impossível para Albus prosseguir com aquela discussão.

O estudioso foi arrastado de volta à realidade pelo riso discreto de Gellert. Seus dedos claros terminaram de abotoar a sua gravata, vendo graça nos gestos nervosos do sempre-correto-Albus-Dumbledore. Quando seus botões estavam bem fechados, Gellert aproximou-se para beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que descia a mão pelo tronco do rapaz.

"Eu já organizei tudo, Albus. Não sou o único a pensar dessa forma... iremos nos encontrar com outros em meu país, convencê-los antes de seguirmos em frente."

O ruivo não se sentia confortável em pensar naquele caminho, algo dentro de si se retorcia ao imaginar os lugares que iriam percorrer.

Albus apenas concordou, sentindo o toque de Gellert se estender por seu pescoço, bagunçando o nó que ele mesmo havia finalizado. O estudioso fechou os olhos e tentou alcançar o ombro do amante, mas hesitou. No meio de um beijo, Dumbledore procurava pela imagem do bem maior e via apenas a silhueta de Gellert, inalcançável.

"Tudo dará certo, Albus... Você verá, meu querido. Você verá os maravilhosos feitos que nós alcançaremos."

Segurando o rosto do loiro, com aquela segurança adocicada em sua respiração, Albus sabia que tudo daria certo. Desde que eles ficassem juntos, as duas mentes brilhantes, os dois jovens promissores do mundo mágico. Ele correspondeu ao beijo de Gellert e sentiu aquela certeza quente e tímida que ia se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Uma ilusão agradável. Uma ilusão pelo bem maior, e por este, - que para Dumbledore era Gellert e para Gellert era o mundo -, por esse ideal fantástico e puro da juventude, tudo acabaria bem.

Dumbledore se lembrou para sempre desse momento, dessa certeza inabalável.

Lembrou-se dele enquanto segurava o corpo de Ariana nos braços.

**...**

Havia sangue na frente de seus olhos. Daquele dia em diante, seria sempre daquela tela avermelhada que Albus se recordaria ao pensar na noite de sua morte. Sangue escorrendo de sua sobrancelha, cobrindo a visão do bruxo com um carmesin revelador. Ele sempre se lembraria do grito de seu irmão, sem coragem para apontar culpados no duelo que ele não sabia explicar como começou.

Albus nao se esqueceria da sua ingenuidade, a esperança de que seu irmão concordasse com sua loucura. A briga que Gellert tomou para si, defendendo-o das palavras grosseiras do rapaz.

Não se esqueceria.

_"Pare, meu irmão! Você não pode! Não pode mandá-la para um hospital!"_

Dumbledore abraçava o corpo da irmã com mais força, ferindo seu bracinho inanimado. Ele não esqueceria, nunca esqueceria do tom de voz desesperado do irmão.

_"Ela será bem tratada... e você também, Aberforth!"_

_Albus caminhou na direção do rapaz, um brilho implorante em seus olhos, pedindo que o mais novo confiasse em seu veredicto._

_"Pare de fingir que se preocupa conosco! Eu sei o que você quer. Você e seu__**amigo..."**__- A voz de Aberforth se tornou agressiva, como uma ofensa cuspida. - "Seu namoradinho..."_

_O rapaz deu um passo à frente, o olhar arregalado enquanto Gellert permanecia resoluto, olhando fixamente para o caçula._

_"Oh, não me olhe assim, Albus. Eu sei... não sou tolo. Vocês querem fugir? Então fujam! Mas não tentem tirá-la daqui!"_

_Dumbledore agarrou o braço do rapaz, machucando-o em sua tensão._

"_Aberforth!! Você não pode continuar preso nessa casa por conta de Ariana! Você tem de estudar, de viver! Nós não podemos ficar presos aqui, meu irmão..."_

"_Cale-se!"- O mais novo arrancou o braço do contato do parente, com um só puxão. Seu olhar se voltou para Gellert, que apenas o fitava, contrariado. – "Você só quer se livrar de nós e fugir com esse..."_

"_Aberforth!"- A voz de Gellert tornou-se imponente, calando o mais jovem. – "Você não entende o que eu e seu irmão queremos fazer... O que queremos alcançar! Nós queremos criar um mundo onde pessoas como Ariana não tenham de se esconder. Onde a tragédia de seus pais nunca se repita. Não seja egoísta! Como pode não compreender isto?"_

"_Oh, eu compreendo muito bem o que você quer..." – Aberforth se aproximou, mas não o suficiente para desafiar o olhar de Grindelwald - "Enfeitiçando o meu irmão com palavrinhas bonitas... Mas você não me engana! Você é um mentiroso, Gellert Grindelwald!"_

_Os olhos verdes se crisparam e Albus engoliu em seco. Ele pediu para que os dois parassem aquela discussão inútil, mas no fundo ela o estafava._

"_Seu moleque mimado...! Não prenda seu irmão só porque tem medo de encarar o mundo"_

"_Gellert!"_

"_Albus."- O loiro o encarou, resoluto.- "Sua família nunca enxergou sua capacidade, sempre limitando seu potencial. Esse garoto mimado e iletrado não compreende a grandiosidade de nossa missão. Você não pode permitir que ele fale dessa forma com você, cobrando que cuide da saúde de sua irmã...como se mantê-la cativa fosse o melhor para ela."_

"_Você não a conhece!"- Ralhou Aberforth, com lágrimas marejando em seus olhos._

"_Você não tem a mínima condição de cuidar dela!"_

"_Cale a sua boca!"_

"_Se não fosse pelo seu irmão você nem conseguiria sustentá-la. É apenas um garoto vulgar e ignorante."_

"_Cale a boca, seu sodomita!"_

"_Aberforth...Gellert...Parem!"_

_O loiro se calou, sem mudanças em sua expressão gélida. A mão de Aberforth tremia, e a primeira lágrima escorreu de seus olhos junto do primeiro xingamento. Até mesmo Albus se chocou com o rancor nas palavras do irmão, com a agressividade qual ele censurava sua relação com Ariana._

_Aberforth xingou seu abandono à família, o desprezo pelos pais e por todo o mundo. Um ódio tão grande, tão bem treinado, que ofendia com xingamentos e gritos histéricos._

"_Gellert,não-!"_

_Albus não o viu retirar a varinha de dentro das vestes, apenas escutou o feitiço de desarmar e viu seu irmão caindo de costas no chão. O ruivo não acreditou na dureza dos olhos verdes, assim como não soube dizer como Aberforth reagiu. Seu feitiço foi mais agressivo e amador, habilidosamente bloqueado._

_Dumbledore não soube explicar a si mesmo quando os feitiços começaram a ficar agressivos. Perigosos. Enquanto ele tentava conter a situação Ariana começou a chorar desesperadamente, assustada com as luzes que saíam de suas varinhas. O som de seu choro era angustiante, e os feitiços se confundiam em um duelo indesejado._

_Albus recuou quando um feitiço passou de raspão por sua testa, ferindo sua sobrancelha e fazendo-o baixar a varinha depois de uma última magia desajeitada. Quando o sangue começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto, apenas então, ele ouviu o horrível grito de seu irmão._

_O duelo se encerrou. Sem mais feitiços enquanto nenhum deles tivesse condição de respirar. Aberforth apenas gritava, sem coragem de acusar ninguém, sem coragem de se mover, largando a varinha e caindo de joelhos no chão. Albus se pôs de pé, lentamente. O rapaz amparou o ferimento em sua testa e se aproximou do corpo magro da garota._

_Por que ele não havia percebido que seu choro havia parado?_

_por que ele nunca havia notado como sua pele era clara, como seu corpo era frágil no meio daquelas disputas irracionais?_

_O ruivo abraçou-a e procurou seu pulso, os batimentos de seu bracinho. Em vão. Enquanto Dumbledore sussurrava o nome da garota as palavras tomavam forma... Abra seus olhos... Abra... não faça isso... Ariana...Ariana..._

_Albus abraçou o corpo da garota contra si, com mais força e ternura do que jamais fez em todos esses anos. Ao olhar para o irmão, o rapaz entregue ao desespero, seus olhos cruzaram a figura de Grindelwald._

_Ereto, olhando sua dor de cima. Ariana estava morta em seus braços e Gellert estava de pé; ofendido, insensível._

_Orgulhoso._

"_Albus..." – O loiro se aproximou com cautela. – "Vamos... não há nada que possa fazer. Venha comigo. Deixe-os! Esqueça dessa tragédia irracional..."_

_Ele não encontrou palavras à princípio, apenas balançou a cabeça, negando com um soluço. As palavras engasgaram como lágrimas inconformadas._

"_Ela está morta, Gellert!" – Albus sentiu o peso de suas próprias palavras. – "Ela está__**morta**__! Como você pod-..."_

_O choro engoliu o resto da sentença. Como ele podia se manter tão insensível...? Como ele puxou a varinha contra seu irmão? Como ele próprio, Albus Dumbledore, permitiu que aquela tragédia ocorresse? Ariana parecia tão frágil em seus braços..._

_Quando Gellert tocou seu ombro, Dumbledore empurrou-o, afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos da garota. Ele se desvencilhou daquele toque e não previu a mudança considerável na expressão do amigo._

_O loiro comprimiu seu olhar, as esferas queimando uma raiva maldosa em contraste com o desespero daquela casa._

"_Então você escolheu a eles, Albus?!" – Gellert fitou o ruivo com olhos feridos e insensíveis.- "A um irmão ignorante e a uma irmã retardada??"_

_Seus dentes se crisparam. Ele guardou a varinha dentro das vestes com um riso inconformado e gutural._

"_Você prefere a eles do que a mim? Você prefere eles ao nosso sonho?! Ao Bem maior?!"_

_Os lábios do loiro tremeram antes de se controlar em um orgulho calado. Albus não respondeu. Em seus braços ele tinha apenas a certeza de seus erros, de suas fraquezas. Dumbledore ergueu os olhos para ver o amante arrumar as vestes com uma calma dolorosa._

_Aquela insensibilidade doeu tanto quanto a visão de suas costas se afastando, partindo sem olhar para trás. Ariana estava morta, Aberforth estava inconsolável e Grindelwald partia com um rancor inexplicável._

Dumbledore não se esqueceria jamais.

_

* * *

  
_

_Gellert,_

_Os jornais me assombram, mesmo os mais otimistas. Não há uma notícia que leio que não me preocupe imensamente para contigo. Tenho hoje a certeza de que seus planos seguiram caminhos perigosos e muito mais distantes do que sonhávamos._

_Apenas Deus sabe quanto desejo voltar a seu lado, sonhar contigo e com um mundo melhor, mas temo que tenha ido longe demais, meu amigo._

_Você tem de parar! Eu te imploro para que negue a essas loucuras que a mídia espalha sobre seu grupo. Deixe esses bandidos e estes ideais totalitários... irracionais. Sei que ainda pode fazê-lo!_

_Sinto sua falta imensamente, meu caro. Não há nada que eu deseje mais do que voltar a seu lado, mas você precisa parar, Gellert._

_Sempre seu,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Letters from the lost days  
Autora: Ryeko_dono  
Série: Harry Potter  
Personagens: Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
Resumo: Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas. (Dumbledore-Grindelwaldt) (Yaoi-Lemon)**

**Capítulo 4**

Dumbledore entrou na mansão escoltado por um rapaz vulgar. Ele deixava para trás a fria noite do país europeu, junto de três anos de fraquezas e conquistas. Tendo firmado os pés no carpete antigo da mansão, o bruxo engoliu em seco e procurou por impulso a varinha dentro das vestes.

Seu acompanhante sorriu. O desconhecido buscou seu incômodo e se deparou com toda a frieza daqueles olhos azuis. Albus, com o cabelo ruivo alcançando a cintura não hesitou na frente daquele que havia lhe tomado a varinha.

Os anos lhe mudavam. Não eram apenas os traços envelhecidos, mas uma quebra naquela timidez antiga. Albus Dumbledore, o influente e jovem bruxo, havia perdido a tensão juvenil em seus ombros. Os dedos enluvados deixaram os bolsos, se cruzando tranqüilamente na frente do corpo. Por trás dos óculos meia-lua, os orbes miravam a sua escolta sem ameaças. A figura bem vestida e desarmada de Albus Dumbledore não trazia objeções para que continuassem.

O outro rapaz nada fez além de um dar de ombros, sinalizando para que ele o seguisse. Seu rosto tinha traços daquele estranho país e o cabelo era quase branco de tão loiro, militarmente curto.

Tudo ao seu redor era sujo, antigo e escurecido. Os móveis de um passado glorioso estavam empoeirados ou quebrados. Havia restos de colchões e barracas, além de alguma louça espalhada, como se um grupo razoável de pessoas vivesse naquele local.

Os quadros, - alguns rasgados -, fitavam horrorizados tudo ao seu redor. Sussurravam dentro das molduras, atemorizados com a chegada de mais um estranho. Albus cruzou os olhos com uma figura familiar, uma garota que ele poderia jurar ser um parente antigo de Gellert. Foram os inconfundíveis cachos loiros que o atraíram, junto dos olhos verdes acovardados naquela pintura.

A semelhança apertou o seu peito. Antes, Dumbledore reprimia a falta de uma fotografia, temendo esquecer o rosto de quem lhe era tão caro. Ultimamente, porém, o jornal havia lhe suprido esta falta. Nos recortes, Albus sempre podia ver o antigo amante com um sorriso maquiavélico.

A mansão tinha corredores longos e antigos, uma moradia passada da família Grindelwald. Dos andares superiores, Albus escutou sons perturbadores. Vozes, gritos e o choque de duas barras de metal cessaram os seus passos. O que parecia ser um lamento roubou imediatamente sua atenção.

"Vamos seguir em frente." – Ordenou o bruxo Alemão. – "Grindelwald está esperando."

Albus encarou-o antes de concordar. Era necessário que o bruxo focasse as atenções naquele encontro. Ao fim daquele corredor havia uma nova porta, e uma garota recostada em seu batente. Esta parecia mais velha do que o seu acompanhante, bonita de rosto e de corpo. Enquanto fumava um cigarro, ela o fitou de cima a baixo, cheia de malícia no olhar cinzento.

"À vontade, ministro."

Dumbledore fuzilou-a com os olhos. O rapaz via o sorriso mal-educado e a mão estendida porta adentro, convidando-o a entrar. Foi com passadas decididas e 3 anos de tensões em seus ombros que o bruxo cruzou aqueles umbrais.

Logo pôde se ver em uma grande biblioteca. Uma centena de livros e muitos pares de olhos o cercaram, quase que imediatamente. Dumbledore pôde senti-los ao entrar, todos aqueles olhares hostis. Apenas um não o mirou grosseiramente, o único que o rapaz realmente buscava.

Era estranho o reencontro, irreal demais. O que Albus viu foi apenas a lembrança crescida do homem que ele amava. Gellert Grindelwald; no centro daquela biblioteca, esperando-o com toda a calma do mundo.

Seus cabelos haviam crescido até pouco abaixo de seu ombro, ainda dourados em contraste com os olhos verdes. Albus sentiu, pela primeira vez, que havia se esquecido de quão brilhantes eram aquelas esferas e de como aquela cor combinava tão bem com a pele clara. Um rosto amadurecido, afinado. Dumbledore sentia os anos pesando o semblante de Gellert, polindo a lembrança que fazia dele.

Ele vestia um sobretudo negro, havia um retalho de pele na gola de sua veste de inverno. Em seu pescoço ele esbanjava uma pedra esverdeada com o formato das Hallows, presa numa corrente prateada. Sua calça, - também escura -, estava apertada em suas pernas esguias, sob uma bota de couro lustroso. Gellert Grindelwald, bem vestido e de aparência belíssima, tinha as pernas cruzadas calmamente e um rapaz sussurrando segredos em seu ouvido.

Mais próximo dele havia cinco bruxos, mais velhos e cultos que os dois marginais que receberam o estudioso. Na mesma biblioteca, mais afastado do líder, havia outra dezena de adolescentes, rostos desconfiados e hostis. Aquele que sussurrava a Gellert, roubando sua atenção, tinha boa aparência e mantinha uma taça de vinho entre os dedos. Foi este que o percebeu primeiro, apontando a Grindelwald que seu convidado havia chegado.

Os dois se fitaram. Três anos de olhares num único vislumbre insensível. Um segundo do verde contra o azul. No momento seguinte, o rapaz que o escoltara se aproximou do líder e trocou com ele algumas palavras em alemão.

A varinha de Albus lhe foi estendida, e enquanto Grindelwald tomava-a para si, seus olhos se fixaram na figura do bruxo. Dumbledore ainda não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que pensar. O perigo passou a não significar nada depois de vê-lo. Mesmo que muitos daqueles bruxos desejassem matá-lo, a reação de Gellert a sua presença o assustava muito mais.

"Ótimo..." – Respondeu o bruxo ao rapaz de cabelos claros. – "Obrigado, Gustav."

Ao se levantar de sua poltrona, Grindelwald ergueu os olhares junto dele. Dumbledore sentiu os passos do loiro em sua direção e manteve as mãos presas ao lado do corpo, o ar dentro do peito.

Tudo naqueles três anos o preparou para aquele reencontro. Cada noite, cada discussão, cada carta escrita e reescrita. Três anos que se resumiam, a cada passo. Quando a distância dos dois era mínima, não havia uma pessoa naquela biblioteca que não esperasse a reação do bruxo.

A reação do líder: O olhar saudoso sobre Dumbledore, e o sorriso que ele abriu em seguida.

"Albus!"

O ruivo não esperou os braços envolverem suas costas em um abraço político. Não conseguiu sorrir como o loiro, apenas tocou aquelas costas com relutância, sentindo o cabelo loiro raspar sobre sua face.

"Gellert."

"Albus, meu amigo..." – O rapaz apertou sua mão entusiasticamente, sorrindo seu maravilhoso sorriso. – "Como os anos te mudaram!"

"A você também, Gellert."

Aquela era uma mentira, a única que Albus conseguiu murmurar. Sua ultima carta trocada foi uma carta de rancores. Gellert criticava a imagem tola que Dumbledore fazia dele, manipulado pela mídia. O rapaz que lhe sorria, como se fossem velhos amigos em um reencontro esperado , não lhe parecia o mesmo que escrevera.

"Ah, mas eu prefiro pensar que fomos nós que mudamos os anos... Assim eles que são forçados a nos alcançar e não o contrário." – Grindelwald sorriu para os outros naquele salão. Uma calmaria que apenas ele parecia enxergar. – "Sei que fez muito também... até na Alemanha o seu nome chega associado a grandes feitos."

"Creio que eu não precise devolver o elogio."

Gellert observou a resposta dura, um pingo de malicia brilhando em seu sorriso.

"Não, eu creio que não. A hipocrisia não lhe cairia bem, Albus. Mas não pense que não me rejubilo com as suas conquistas." – O bruxo tornou a se aproximar de sua cadeira. – "Você gostaria de beber algo?"

"Não obrigado, Gellert."

O loiro ergueu uma taça de vinho entre os dedos, saboreando um gole lento. Aquela imagem ardeu na lembrança de Dumbledore; a sombra dos melhores dias de sua vida.

"Gellert... é curioso ser chamado assim. Fazia muito tempo que não era reconhecido por meu primeiro nome. Hoje em dia, creio que saiba, todos me tomam por Grindelwald. Um nome mais forte, ainda que carregue a herança negativa de meus pais."

"Esta casa é de sua família?" – Albus ousou se aproximar alguns passos. - "E onde estão seus pais?"

"Estão no lugar que eles merecem... Simplesmente." – A resposta foi mais ríspida e Gellert se voltou para ele sem mais sorrisos. – "Esta agora é a minha mansão... uma bela e antiga moradia, por mais que eu não me anime em salvá-la da poeira. Prefiro deixá-la apodrecer como tudo o mais ligado a ela."

Albus olhou em torno enquanto o rapaz terminava o seu vinho. Todos os rostos estavam voltados para sua discussão, muitas varinhas apontadas para o chão, esperando um único sinal. Grindelwald fingia estar alheio àquela situação, mas Dumbledore engoliu em seco.

"Deixemos desses assuntos, Albus... Alguns não foram feitos para a família, você vê. Não são todos os bruxos que conseguem conciliá-la com o trabalho como você." – Gellert fingia não perceber a dureza de suas próprias palavras.- "Tão bem sucedido no ministério! Soube que foi convidado para ser ministro da magia... Uma honra considerando a sua idade."

Dumbledore apertou ambas as mãos ao lado do corpo, a mágoa e a confusão se dissipando nos batimentos cardíacos.

"Essa informação é estritamente confidencial, Gellert. Ninguém fora do ministério poderia ter acesso a ela."

Ao ouvir suas palavras uma das ouvintes se ergueu. Uma mulher de um cabelo loiro preso em coque, e o vestido longo da aristocracia. Suas palavras foram ditas num bom inglês, carregado de sotaque germânico.

"Nós sabemos muito mais do que você imagina, seu rato inglês!"

Seus olhos claros fuzilaram o ruivo, até a voz de Gellert se impor.

"Gertha!" – O tom duro usado pelo loiro foi lentamente revertido. – "Eu gostaria de pedir que não ofendesse o meu convidado."

Um outro rapaz se ergueu por trás de Grindelwald. Um moreno alto e decidido aproximou-se da dupla com a varinha empunhada.

"O seu _convidado,_Grindelwald, é um espião do ministério!"

O loiro fitou o companheiro por um momento. Seu silêncio foi duramente inspecionado por todos os seus seguidores, mas não houve mudanças em seu semblante resoluto.

"Claro que é, Anthony... Ligado ao ministério como eu bem anunciei. Mas um espião? Ora, meu caro... Nos responda, - assim que tiver tirado essa varinha da face do meu amigo, - que tipo de espião é convidado por aqueles que tem de espionar?"

Não houve respostas por parte do rapaz. Este apenas fitou Albus com seus olhos penetrantes, o rosto tenso apesar das palavras do líder.

"Que grande _tolice_a sua em anunciá-lo, Anthony..."

Gellert se aproximou com um sorriso perigoso, passos calmos em sua direção. Este, assim como Albus, não esperava o movimento de puxar a varinha de dentro das vestes. O bruxo recuou ao senti-la apontada para seu rosto, largando imediatamente a própria arma.

"Eu aprovo que compartilhe suas opiniões, Anthony." – Havia um brilho determinado no rosto de Grindelwald, perigoso. – "Mas agora serei forçado a pedir que se retire."

Os anos o haviam mudado, disso Dumbledore teve certeza. Gellert sempre se destacara, mas entre todos aqueles bruxos experientes era ele quem atraía olhares e temores.

"Sim... Grindelwald".

O moreno lhe deu as costas respeitosamente, engolindo em seco disfarçadamente. Gellert, motivado pela discussão, encarou a todos os presentes e ergueu o braço da varinha com uma idéia renovada.

"Aliás... eu gostaria de falar a sós com o meu convidado."

Sua fala foi repetida em Alemão, acrescida de outras ordens secas. Algumas vozes de protesto se ergueram, comentários preocupados e outros irritados. A voz aguda de uma mulher se sobrepôs para Albus, dizendo que se aquela era uma ordem de Grindelwald deveria ser seguida.

Ao saírem, muitos sussurraram palavras agressivas para o bruxo. Toda a sua atenção, porém, estava voltada para a figura altiva de Gellert.

O rapaz não queria pensar no motivo pelo qual eles o temiam.

Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás de si, Albus não agüentou conter sua revolta. Se o ambiente da mansão lhe era tenso, a figura controlada e dissimulada do amigo tornava sua respiração infinitamente mais difícil.

"Esses são seus seguidores, Gellert?! Esses homens imorais, vulgares e procurados pela justiça são aqueles que adoram o seu ideal de justiça?!"

O bruxo apenas observou a reação irritada de Dumbledore, suspirando antes de pegar uma outra bebida.

"Sim..." – Ele deu um gole, graciosamente.- "Bandidos e abandonados pela sociedade liberal, sim. E também intelectuais e políticos e visionários. Todos juntos numa mesma sala... e muitos outros trocando experiências diversas... sim."

"Este lugar mais parece um acampamento militar. Que sons foram aqueles que ouvi?"- Albus se inflamou com palavras. – "Que operações nefastas vocês realizam aqui, Gellert?!"

"Não eleve sua voz!"

O loiro se aproximou apressadamente, olhando em torno antes de prosseguir.

"A mim é necessário ter pessoas perigosas ao meu redor, mas um tanto complicado contê-las."

Albus engoliu sua frustração. A ação controlada de Gellert era familiar, ainda que profissional. O bruxo tentou respirar fundo, lutando contra os dois meses que interferiam na sua razão.

"Eles parecem respeitá-lo."

"Certamente... Mas não a um bruxo reconhecido pelo ministério. Eles o matariam por um pretexto, portanto não eleve a sua voz, Albus."

O bruxo se calou, observando o amigo lentamente. Sem a preocupação dos olhos sobre si, Gellert o fitava com profundidade, deixando a nostalgia conquistá-lo.

"Como os anos te fazem bem... Senhor ministro." – Gellert sorriu. – "Boa notícia que aqueles tolos enfim reconheceram o seu valor."

Negar o cargo do ministério, fugir de posições de controle. Albus duvidava que o rapaz soubesse o verdadeiro motivo de sua recusa. Ele, porém, nunca se esqueceria do sangue em Godric Hollow's.

"Eu não aceitei"

"E não aceitará?"

"Gellert...!"

"Albus!" – Cortou o loiro. – "Eu sei bem a postura do ministério em relação a mim. Logo colocarão um prêmio em minha cabeça assim como o fizeram com todos os meus seguidores."

"Eles apenas querem um acordo"

"**Um acordo?!**"- Gellert ergueu sua voz, se controlando em seguida. – "Um acordo...? Eu leio os jornais, Albus. Veja as besteiras que cospem sobre mim! As brutalidades que clamam eu ter cometido."

Albus teve o peito comprimido com aquelas palavras. Sentiu, naquela centelha de discussão que os anos não significavam nada. O tom daquela voz ainda o roubava como a três anos atrás.

"Então os jornais mentem, Gellert? Os corpos mentem? Suas declarações públicas mentem?" - Albus se aproximou com paixão nos olhos azuis. – "Gellert... por 3 anos eu tentei crer que tudo o que lia era uma mentira, mas os fatos não negam."

O loiro desviou o seu olhar

"Não... eles não negam." – A determinação no rosto de Dumbledore o constrangia levemente.- "Mas eles omitem. O ministério transforma nosso sonho em loucuras ufanistas e nossas lutas em massacres covardes... Você sabe que eu não sou fraco, Albus. - Não santo!, - mas ainda que dentre os meus alguns tenham feito vilanias eu não me desviei do ideal que pregava contigo naquela biblioteca."

O ruivo não suportou aquelas palavras. Um discurso tão familiar que ele queria tocar, ter a certeza de que aquela imagem era verdadeira. Dumbledore esticou a mão para alcançar aquela imagem distante, um toque inofensivo em seu ombro.

Nada foi dito, ele não continuou a se aproximar quando Gellert puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes. Tê-la apontada para seu rosto calou qualquer intenção, colocando uma mágoa ardida em sua expressão surpresa.

"Albus... Eu sei bem a posição do ministério." – Grindelwald sentia o peso de sua ação, e falava mais baixo. – "Sei que é questão de tempo para colocarem minha cabeça a prêmio junto das difamações. Mas qual é a **sua**posição, meu amigo? Você me quer atrás das grades de Askhaban?"

"...Você me aponta a varinha, Gellert?"

A resposta tardou um momento. Os olhos azuis o fitavam com mágoa verdadeira, forçando o loiro a umedecer os lábios relutantemente.

"A todos... A qualquer um que eu desconheça as intenções."

"Até a amigos antigos?"

Gellert viu as mãos do ruivo apertadas ao lado do corpo, e a mágoa lacrimosa. Enquanto abaixava a varinha um suspiro longo escapou de seus lábios.

"Você tem que entender... hoje as coisas cresceram demais. Há pessoas que dependem de mim. O bem maior depende hoje apenas que eu não fraqueje! Oh, você os viu, Albus... meus seguidores. Interessantes, mas nenhum com a nossa visão de mundo. Inflamáveis, mas relutantes e fracos sem a minha liderança."

Gellert então o encarou pela primeira vez com intimidade, se aproximando o passo que ele não permitiu que Albus avançasse.

"Isso não quer dizer que não tenha sentido sua falta... Tampouco que a revolta que lhe escrevi tenha desaparecido."

Albus se viu envolvido pelos olhos verdes do amigo, pelo som de sua voz.

"Gellert... Nunca menti em minhas promessas, mas você tem de compreender minha escolha."

"Escolha?!" – O bruxo pode ver o ódio inflamando aquele rosto belo. – "Escolha, Albus? Ah, não me faça rir! Você que no fim tratou nossos sonhos como um trabalho de verão?! Você que abandonou a toda a nossa pesquisa e nosso trabalho em nome de obrigações que a sociedade te impôs?"- O loiro se irritava com suas palavras, aumentando em muito seu tom. - "Uma sociedade podre, Albus! Corrompida por valores que você _brincou_ de querer mudar e depois aceitou seus dogmas como a um cãozinho bem comportado! Você que...!"

A porta foi aberta antes que o mais velho pudesse responder. Ambos se voltaram, apenas para enxergar um rosto familiar entre os seguidores. Aparecendo na pequena fresta da porta, o homem ignorou a presença de Dumbledore e fez uma pergunta em Alemão.

Apesar disso, a resposta que recebeu de Gellert lhe veio no mais claro inglês.

"Não há problema nenhum, Hansi."

O loiro se afastou e arrumou o sobretudo com classe. Com o olhar falsamente tranqüilo sua resposta foi repetida. Um desafio muito claro a Albus. A figura bem-sucedida e dissimulada, arrumando a casaca com a mesma indiferença que mostrou ante a morte de Ariana.

"Não diga tolices, Gellert!"

Albus não admitiria aquela atitude novamente a seus olhos. Mesmo que suas palavras atraíssem o ódio de seus seguidores ele não deixaria aquela frieza em vão.

"Certo de que não há problemas... Inocentes palavras que custam caro demais, meu amigo! Um prisioneiro cativo e desarmado como sou não ofereceria nenhum mal."

Grindelwald encarou-o sem mudanças em seu semblante, mas logo outros dois rapazes entraram na biblioteca, atraídos por suas palavras.

"Que problema haveria já que seus convidados recebem tratamento tão positivo? Lembre-se, Gellert, que não figurava a covardia em seus ideais quando eu os ouvia."

Os sussurros começaram imediatamente, mas o silêncio se manteve no rosto de Grindelwald.

Naquela face belíssima havia apenas uma análise calada. O loiro encarava aquela revolta com os lábios crispados em indiferença, substituída enfim por uma risada mesquinha.

"Albus, Albus... É isso o que pensa? Ah, pois saiba que tirar sua varinha foi apenas uma forma de protegê-lo de sua insensatez." – O loiro o rodeava com passos tranqüilos. – "Mas os anos te mudam...isso é fato."

Enquanto se aproximava o bruxo procurou algo entre as vestes. Ao olhar para o rapaz que ele amava, o bruxo que ameaçava erguer sua varinha contra ele, Albus não encontrou ódios além de uma mágoa familiar.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao receber a própria varinha em mãos.

"Albus Dumbledore... Você é o amigo mais valoroso que já tive. Conhece minhas intenções como ninguém e se antes você me abandonou, se antes sofremos desavenças, hoje aqui está... um companheiro pródigo."

Nenhuma palavra deixou os seus lábios. Albus estava confuso, mas segurou a varinha firmemente entre os dedos. No rosto de seu amigo havia muito mais do que as palavras bonitas indicavam. Mágoa, desafio e uma saudosa determinação vinham daquele rapaz.

"Você sabe que eu não sou fraco, Albus." – Continuou o loiro. – "Sabe que eu não medirei ações. Que eu não temerei! No final nosso sonho prevalecerá."

"Isso é errado, Gellert..."

"Quem determina as medidas de certo ou errado?"- O bruxo puxou sua varinha com violência. –"Que historiador me recriminaria por pensar que as revoluções pedem por sangue?"

Albus não se afetou pelas palavras iradas do líder. Ele apenas o fitou como a um igual, uma afronta devolvida na frente dos presentes, a nata entre seus seguidores.

"Ou você pensa, meu amigo, que nosso sonho é fruto de uma ilusão da juventude? De um conto de fadas...?" – Gellert sorriu maliciosamente, mostrando claramente o objeto que tinha em mãos. – "Ou você acha que contos de fadas não possuem nenhum poder... Albus Dumbledore?"

O ruivo pôde vê-la pela primeira vez, a varinha que foi roubada de Gregorovich. Com o símbolo das Hallows incrustado na madeira, o bruxo enxergava nela tudo o que o uniu e o separou de Grindelwald. Quando o rosto do amigo se tornou sombrio por trás daquela relíquia, todo o fascínio que as Hallows produziram nele se foi.

"Pegue sua varinha, Albus!"

O loiro permitiu um momento, e não mais, para que o bruxo o obedecesse. Logo um feitiço lhe foi lançado e o mais velho teve de se defender com dificuldade. Não houveram gritos de incentivo por parte de sua platéia, apenas um silêncio tenso de ambos os lados. Dumbledore sentiu sua mão direita tremer depois de bloquear a magia simples, novo temor abatendo-o sem motivo aparente.

"Contos de fadas, Albus... A base de meus ideais. Não é irônico?"

Dumbledore testou essa ironia com um feitiço de desarmar. Gellert não teve dificuldades em rebatê-lo, sem nem ao menos pronunciar as palavras necessárias. Isso se repetiu no próximo golpe ofensivo, uma magia avançada que o loiro não teve dificuldade alguma em lançar. Um golpe anti-natural e certeiro.

Albus sentiu o seu corpo completamente paralisado. Apenas a respiração deixava sua boca, feita de lufadas tímidas. A magia de imobilização era conhecida pelo estudioso, mas precisava de uma série de palavras e movimentos específicos com o punho. O ruivo desconhecia o poder daquela varinha, mas não tentou lutar contra a força que controlava cada músculo de seu corpo.

Gellert sorriu ante ao seu espanto. O loiro se aproximou com a expressão vitoriosa e retirou sem dificuldades a varinha de sua mão.

"Veja, Hansi." – Disse ele ao primeiro rapaz que entrara a sua procura. – "Sua proteção é atenciosa, mas completamente desnecessária." – Ele mostrou a varinha de Dumbledore para um dos rapazes ao seu redor e sorriu calando a ovação. – "Agora, se não se importam... Há mais alguns assuntos que eu gostaria de resolver com meu convidado."

Dumbledore os viu partir sem ação. Os risos e os olhares fizeram a revolta percorrer suas veias. Ele esperaria aquela atitude de melindrosos tolos, mas nunca de Gellert.

Esta não se repetiu. Assim que o loiro o fitou na solidão da biblioteca, seu rosto estava extremamente sério, de uma intimidade dolorosa. Albus desejou dizer algo àquele que se aproximava com passos largos, mas esse desejo se provou inútil.

Sem nada que anunciasse sua atitude, tão inesperado quanto desejado, Gellert Grindelwald se aproximou de Albus beijou-o.

O ruivo não soube o que pensar. A boca cobrando da sua, um beijo de mágoas e desejos acumulados. Albus tentou mover os seus braços, mas ele continuava imóvel sobre o efeito da magia. Grindelwald roubou-lhe aquele beijo sem justificativas ou perguntas, apenas pressionando seu corpo no do mais velho.

Sem ação, Albus correspondeu cheio de mágoa e desejo. Um gosto dolorosamente saudoso. Aquele beijo foi a certeza de que nenhum gosto jamais se equipararia ao dele.

Quando as mãos do loiro percorreram o seu corpo, Albus sentiu um desejo igual à angústia. A sensação de não mover os braços, não puxar para si o que ele nunca conseguiu alcançar. Dominado por aquela magia, ele pouco respondia aos beijos e abusos de Grindelwald.

O loiro apenas o encarou verdadeiramente depois de soltar os seus cabelos ruivos, enrolando os dedos nas melenas e mantendo sua boca tão próxima da dele que os lábios se raspavam.

"Os anos te fizeram bem, Albus... Melhor do que eu me recordava."

O ruivo recuou o rosto ao ser beijado novamente.

"O que você está fazendo, Gellert?"

Sua risada não foi contida. Grindelwald pegou a varinha e ordenou que o corpo de Albus desse alguns passos para trás, seguidos de perto pelo bruxo. Quando suas costas se chocaram com a prateleira, Gellert colou sua boca na dele e segurou o queixo do amigo com uma ousadia desconhecida.

"Estou interrogando o meu espião."

Albus tentou novamente mexer os braços, mas foi em vão. Ele não queria lutar contra os beijos de Gellert, mas aquela situação era angustiante. O loiro descia a mão por seu peito, pressionando seu corpo e enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos, possessivamente. O corpo pressionado contra o seu trazia um calor sensual, extremamente atraente e sufocante.

"...Suas cartas." – Disse Gellert entre beijos. – "Têm sido de uma nostalgia irritante. Oh, suas escolhas não deveriam ir contra seus desejos... Senhor ministro."

Dumbledore não conseguiu responder. As palavras de raiva foram tomadas pela boca do loiro, pela maneira desesperada que aquele rapaz o fazia corresponder. Lábios umedecidos e arredios, unindo-se aos seus e envolvendo sua boca, roçando suas lingua de maneira dominante.

Três anos os separam completamente, mas seu desejo por aquele rapaz permanecia inalterado.

Ainda assim uma batida os interrompeu. Três toques na madeira quebraram aquele contato inesperado. As batidas desviaram a atenção de Gellert para a porta, contrariando a atitude e a paciência do loiro.

"Que memória familiar..." – Disse Gellert após conter sua raiva, abrindo um sorriso duvidoso. - "Não é Bathilda dessa vez, eu temo."

O rapaz se afastou e liberou o movimento de seus braços, permitindo que Albus arrumasse suas vestes sem a imposição da varinha. Ainda segurando a Elder Wand, Gellert abriu a porta e recebeu um de seus seguidores. O rapaz dirigiu várias ordens em Alemão.

Voltando a solidão da biblioteca Gellert suspirou. Dumbledore, que tinha milhares de coisas para dizer, não conseguiu se decidir por uma única. Apenas fitou a mudança incompreensível no rosto do amigo.

Grindelwald suspirou melancolicamente e fechou os olhos em estado refletivo.

"As coisas se tornaram muito maior do que pensávamos..." – Quando o rapaz se virou para o convidado, Albus se deparou com aquela certeza inabalável e a imagem que por vezes trazia lágrimas nas suas madrugadas. – "Venha comigo... Deixe-me mostrar algo."

* * *

Apesar do convite, somente depois de entrarem naquele quarto Gellert o livrou do feitiço. Com controle renovado sobre o próprio corpo, Albus observou todo aquele aposento. Ele não se surpreendeu de que fosse o dormitório do loiro.

Era um ambiente grande, cercado de livros pegos da biblioteca. Apesar disso, as malas estavam feitas e a cama bagunçada por trás de seus véus antigos. Três valises estavam empilhadas ao lado da porta, e todo o resto pronto para ser deixado para trás.

Gellert se aproximou da lareira. Acesa, apenas ela iluminava o quarto antigo da mansão. O loiro, - aparentemente ignorando a presença de Dumbledore -, tirou o sobretudo de inverno e o pendurou em um cabideiro. Por baixo da veste de inverno havia uma camisa de seda preta, um tecido detalhado e apertado em seu tronco magro. Quando ele se voltou para Albus, trazia um jornal que estendeu para o ruivo.

"Veja as besteiras que dizem sobre nós... Eu gostaria de lhe contar é das nossas conquistas, Albus...!" – O estudioso já conhecia aquelas manchetes, e apenas segurou o papel entre seus dedos. – "Sempre soube que você não agüentaria a luta. Eu lhe pouparia dela. Se você ficasse comigo eu dividiria as conquistas contigo, não os conflitos."

"Gellert... "- O rapaz se aproximou, talvez demais, do perigoso líder anunciado na primeira página do Profeta. – "Eu vim aqui lhe implorar que venha comigo. Que faça um acordo com o ministério."

Albus sentiu a descrença na expressão do amigo. Tocando seu ombro, relevou atitudes e veredictos numa última oferta.

"Você ainda tem escolha."

O loiro suspirou. Um semblante tranqüilo se seguia do toque macio no rosto do estudioso, um sussurro suave antes da verdadeira mágoa.

"Não me ofenda."- O rapaz se afastou com palavras mais amargas. – "Você pensa que mudei tanto em 3 anos a ponto de desistir do meu ideal? De fazer o que fez? Se render a lutas suaves e politizadas...?"

O brilho dos olhos verdes seguia a chama das palavras, sempre mais brilhante na meia-luz.

"É tarde, Albus. Tarde para você querer estruturar a minha organização. Tarde para mudar os meus métodos. O que eu te ofereço é apenas que você se junte a mim. Que você faça o que prometeu... mas não ouse me ofender. Um acordo com o ministério?! O mesmo que me descreve como um maníaco?"

"Gellert...pare com isso. Mude essa visão e reveja seus métodos. Essa política contra os trouxas beira a brutalidade!"

O loiro interrompeu seu monólogo, sua respiração. A própria expressão do rapaz assumiu um silêncio contrariado, deformado numa risada grosseira.

"Sim... Você leu os jornais bem demais, meu amigo. Mas eu não serei intimidado por essas palavras. Eu continuarei, pois no fim as coisas se tornarão melhores. Eu lutarei até o final pelo bem maior..."

O silêncio se fez duramente entre eles. As palavras e as discussões pareciam familiares, cruzando a distância do tempo. Albus, que tinha o bem maior bem ali, naquele quarto, e Gellert, vendo-o sempre inalcançável.

Aquele abismo trazia um silêncio longo. Muito longo talvez. Grindelwald o quebrou com uma heresia impaciente.

"Você vai se juntar a mim?"

Albus encarou o amigo muito fundo nos olhos, as palavras atravessadas na garganta.

"Não assim, Gellert."

Sua seriedade não foi mantida pelo loiro. Este soltou uma risadinha familiar e lhe deu as costas, nem um pouco surpreso pela sua resposta e pelo que ela produzia no estudioso. Suas passadas o levaram para perto da grande cama desfeita.

"Você nunca teve a força necessária, Albus... Você sempre será um filho bem comportado de Hogwarts..."

Ignorando a discussão, Gellert se sentou sobre os lençóis e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa de seda negra. Numa posição relaxada, quase ofensiva naquela situação tensa, o bruxo cruzou sua perna e olhou para Dumbledore com uma malícia.

"Eu partirei na manhã seguinte. Você tem uma noite para me convencer com suas mesmas inabaláveis morais ou..." – O bruxo abriu um sorriso familiar. Três anos depois o ele ainda poderia morrer por aquele sorriso. – "Você pode fazer jus a sua genialidade, Albus... e ter uma idéia melhor."

Dumbledore teve.

Um único momento de seriedade cruzou o seu semblante. Suas morais inutilmente debatidas traziam um único desejo em comum. Albus olhou a imagem deitada de Gellert e toda a razão perdeu o sentido. Sem pensar duas vezes, sem sentir o peso da negociação frustrada, o ruivo se aproximou da cama e forçou aquela boca contra a sua.

O gosto era o mesmo. A vontade inalterada sofria o acúmulo dos anos e a necessidade de possuir aquele rapaz imoral. Enquanto as mãos de Gellert se livravam de suas roupas, Albus não conseguia se importar com as maldades que elas pudessem ter cometido. As costas que ele abraçava não carregavam culpas ou responsabilidades. Enquanto ele tocasse a pele macia, arrancasse suspiros daquela boca articulada, o mundo podia esperar.

Mas Albus sabia que a ilusão daqueles dois meses não podia se repetir. Segurando-se na barra antiga da cama, forçando seu corpo contra o do mais novo, ele sabia que seria a última vez. A sede fazia seus movimentos bruscos, prendendo o loiro na cama com uma coragem que ele nunca ousaria ter fora dela. Machucava aquela boca com seus beijos e sabia que era assim que Gellert preferia; com intensidade. Transbordando todo o desejo que o bruxo induzia nele, arranhando a parte interna de sua coxa enquanto a erguia. Albus ocultava seu rosto nas costas do loiro, pousando beijos nostálgicos em cada fração de sua pele.

Uma última vez. Por mais que os gemidos falhassem essa certeza, por mais que os corpos prometessem demais, aquilo estava certo para os dois.

Uma última noite antes da tempestade.

* * *

A luz o acordou na manhã seguinte. Em sua curta estadia no país eslavo o que mais havia marcado a memória do estudioso foram as gloriosas manhãs, sua claridade elevada. Aquela manhã em particular marcou-o ainda mais, não pela luz que entrava pela janela aberta, mas pela visão imediata de Gellert.

O loiro já havia se trocado e terminava de abotoar os últimos botões de seu sobretudo. Albus apenas observou aquela imagem calma, demorando a perceber que não podia mexer o seu corpo.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Gellert o sorriu bom dia e buscou na escrivaninha o par de luvas negras. Era a claridade daquele rosto alvo que o atraía na manhã eslava, e um sorriso muitíssimo frio. Imóvel, Albus observava a imagem da manhã seguinte e já podia sentir a distância entre os dois.

Os passos de Gellert o aproximaram do estudioso. O loiro se sentou na beira do colchão, inclinando-se para um beijo de bom dia. Um roçar de lábios. Se o sorriso era frio, aquela boca sempre seria quente o suficiente para queimá-lo.

"Oh, eu gostaria tanto que viesse conosco, Albus." – A expressão do rapaz, apesar das atitudes, mostrava uma gravidade verdadeira. – "Eu bem sei que estou cercado de idiotas... nenhum deles seria capaz de buscar as Hallows com a nossa intensidade."

Gellert cortou o raciocínio com um suspiro. O bruxo roçou suavemente os dedos pela face do amigo. Um toque sereno com todo um universo de ironia por trás da carícia.

"Mas não há o que lamentar. Nunca houve volta para nenhum de nós."

Grindelwald acariciou seus cabelos ruivos. O rosto muito próximo do seu, observava melancolicamente.

"Você pode falar, sabia?..." – O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio. – "O feitiço não durará mais de quinze minutos. É apenas uma precaução para que você não nos siga."

Albus não respondeu. Com a face tão perto da sua era como se as lágrimas engasgassem em sua garganta. Ele não queria crer que aquele fosse o adeus, mas não havia ilusão que superasse os caminhos. Por mais que ele se atraísse por aquele rapaz, por mais suave que fossem aquele toque, não havia nada a ser dito.

Gellert desceu os dedos pelo pescoço do amante, do único amigo verdadeiro. O loiro não escondia a nostalgia. O mais novo beijou a boca de Albus, sentindo o gosto familiar e de alguma forma único, saudoso daqueles dois meses de calmaria.

Um beijo longo que quase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos do estudioso. Ele olhou com pesar para o rapaz determinado e se espelhou naquela inabalável convicção.

"Eu te impedirei, Gellert."

Grindelwald encarou-o na distância inexistente entre os rostos. Um momento tão calmo quando ardido fez o sorriso oscilar em sua boca.

"Oh, eu bem sei. Albus, meu querido, você é um livro aberto para mim..." – Ele tornou a enrolar o cabelo ruivo entre os dedos, tal como fazia nas manhãs dos dias perdidos. – "Você se sente responsável pelas minhas ações. Acha que se tivesse vindo comigo há três anos hoje as coisas seriam diferentes."

Gellert sorriu, um brilho de deboche em seu olhar.

"Tão bom... o Grande Albus Dumbledore."

Este não respondeu. O ruivo via a imagem alterada do amigo e não sentia vontade de implorar por nada. Sem mais ilusões de reencontros, apenas a certeza amarga de que o desejo não diminuía e talvez não diminuísse nunca.

"Eu tenho um presente para você, meu querido." – Gellert mostrou uma carta, colocando-a sobre o peito do bruxo enfeitiçado. – "Uma lembrança da minha apreciação. Você encontrará as Hallows restantes... Assim você poderá me impedir como promete agora. - Você poderá, mas nesta hora você escolherá se juntar a mim."

"Não assim, Gellert."

Grindelwald suspirou novamente, um sorriso em seus lábios contrariados.

"Veremos... a História dirá. Foi Albus Dumbledore capaz de matar o seu melhor amigo, seu amado? Foi? Ou nós escreveremos uma nova e fantástica história, Albus... Juntos, como líderes da revolução que eu farei acontecer. Veremos o que você escolherá. Mas antes... um presente."

O loiro apoiou seu peso sobre aquela carta, inclinando um último beijo salgado. Grindelwald partiria sem olhar para trás, portanto o bruxo não abriu os olhos. Sentindo o toque dos lábios, a temperatura agradável daquele último beijo, Albus não retornou até ter a certeza de que estava sozinho. O último suspiro se bateu contra seu rosto, um último roçar de dedos sobre sua pele; a composição perdida.

Quando o movimento retornou aos seus membros, ainda com os orbes fechados, Albus Dumbledore alcançou aquela última carta. Ele abriu os olhos, decidido a enxergar o mundo como aquele que impediria a revolução de Grindelwald. No envelope grosso, as primeiras palavras dedicadas a ele.

'_Para Albus, com amor'._

"_Estas são as anotações pessoais de Gellert Grindelwald sobre as relíquias da morte, um estudo iniciado em 10 de Setembro de 1860 e finalizados em 13 de Agosto de 1866 depois da obtenção da Elder Wand."_

Dumbledore não quis se levantar, não quis continuar a leitura de todos aqueles pergaminhos. Seus próximos cinco anos de lutas e amores intrincados com Grindelwald não mereceriam destaque. No final, apenas a história diria.

Gellert deixou a casa de seus pais pela porta de entrada, a passos largos. Olhando uma única vez para trás, sem pressa alguma, ele ditou ordens a seus seguidores. O bruxo não mentiu ao dizer que conhecia Albus como um livro aberto, mas no fim ele mesmo acreditou na mentira que partiu de seus lábios.

Nos últimos anos de sua loucura, Gellert Grindelwald acreditou que o ruivo pudesse fraquejar. Ele também desejou que Albus Dumbledore escolhesse por aqueles dois meses de insanidade.

Os dias perdidos, e suas cartas.

X

.fim

* * *

**Olá, Fangirls!!**

**Foi muito divertido escrever essa fic de HP! O universo de vocês é o máximo, apesar de eu ainda achar meio broxante uma luta com varinhas... Por que não espadas ou arcos ou pistolas? E digam-me cá: Se desembainha uma varinha?**

**Não sei se eu escreverei algo mais de Harry Potter... com a minha fixação por gêmeos eu já aventei algo com os Weasleys, mas depois de ler o sétimo essa idéia meio que morreu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Gostaria de agradecer MUITO a todos os comentários!!**

**Beijos,**

**Ryeko**


End file.
